


【GB】命运之环（白枪）

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 5个点梗的合集，包括有（木乃伊，窒息，瘙痒）（触手）（放置）（榨精，羊眼圈）（圣水，憋尿），另有掺杂的捆绑，语言羞辱，尿道，以及不应该在车里应该在车底的感情戏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【GB】命运之环（白枪）

一二三……来点梗吧！  
1  
2  
3

・木乃伊+窒息+瘙痒  
物化的凌辱感实在太他妈的带劲了，越写越爽，谢谢点梗的太太！真心感谢！  
维埃拉侧坐在椅子上。  
双腿交叠，倚着微有弧度的椅背，卷了一本杂志在看。  
管弦乐琴演奏的轻音乐像清澈的溪流，绕着圈在空气中流动，窗外斜进来的阳光落在白魔足尖，染出一点暖意。  
真是安静祥和的下午。  
“要是再来杯仙子莓茶多好。”梅子果茶的酸甜与欧薄荷叶的清凉感实在叫人想念。  
喝完了，再舒服地小小打个盹，让那点糖份慢慢随时间消化……真是想想就舒服啊……  
白魔伸了个懒腰，用杂志的书脊在一边黑色人形雕塑的头顶上轻敲，“你说是不是啊枪刃？”  
像是被投入了一颗石子的湖面，一动不动的雕塑一阵抖动，波纹从头荡开到脚。  
白魔的问话没有得到任何回应，那是当然的。  
只有极佳的听力才能捕捉到的粗重呼吸声，被隐藏在轻柔的管弦乐里。  
阳光晒烫发亮的黑胶皮，聚焦成难以耐受的温度烧化皮肤。  
身体好像被切开成了两段，一段落在阳光照射的范围里接受炙烤，十分痛苦，另一段躲在阴影里偷得一点清凉，完全不能对此同感。  
呼吸困难，连胸膛起伏都觉得费力，整个头箍在黑色的胶皮套里，蒙上满头的黑，脑门的血管随着心跳一涨一涨胀起来，让人直发晕。  
然而除去在心里默默祈求那点阳光快点随时间减弱或偏移开之外，枪刃什么都做不到，不仅无法移动身体，甚至连一根手指都无法动弹。  
像一尊雕像。  
他被锁在白色椅子跟前跪着，全身上下覆满了黑色，从脚尖到头顶，除了鼻翼下留出了供给呼吸的小口外，全是黑亮的胶皮，他的衣物散落在旁边，但他看不到，他几乎忘了自己是在哪脱去的衣服，只有满头满眼的黑沉。  
双眼被罩住，耳朵也被裹在胶皮里被压贴在头侧，闷在里面连听到的音乐也变了形，嘴巴在口枷的强迫下张成一个圆圈，罩在头部的胶皮套子里面。  
银色镣铐在黑胶皮上十分显眼，亮闪闪把他脚踝拷在一起，中间的短锁链穿过身下台座上的半环让他双脚被固定贴在上面，前面的膝盖也各锁了镣铐，拷他在椅子的两只前腿，椅脚的距离迫使他张开了腿。他双臂向后伸直合拢，倾斜向下被皮带紧束成一个挺直瘦长的“V”字，通过顶端的银色金属圆环，尖端被系在一个半环上拉紧，像被拉动的弓一样，双臂向后束紧的姿势迫使他挺出肌肉结实的胸膛。  
跪姿的黑色人形浑身紧绷，胶衣材质贴身且光滑发亮，让他肌肉的线条展露无遗，他只安静地跪在小小台座被拧紧弓弦，被凝固在这里。不言不语，不听不看，像一尊充满力量感的逼真黑铁裸体雕塑。  
漆黑的雕塑上，一对细银环装饰着乳头。  
胶衣到胸前渐渐变薄，胶皮包裹的乳尖透出隐约肉色，掐出圆滚的模样，被乳夹夹着，下面吊了两只镂花的球状铃铛，搭在他胸前一声不响。  
从旁边看，枪刃浑身充满黑暗气息的束缚与前面坐在木椅上姿态优雅翘起腿晒太阳看书的白魔显得十分的不搭配，不过这样摆在一起，反倒因为冲突而有了神秘的诱惑感。  
“还挺乖的嘛。”  
白魔斜过身体，捏住雕塑口腔部位竖立的古怪扣环，小心地转了半圈，让底下的东西松动起来，这动作终于触动了黑色人形的细细颤抖。轻轻把那东西拉出一截，圆口里就溢出了透明口涎，相接部位的下方流淌出一片晶亮。  
手中传来的轻微阻力，是橡胶棒被口腔肌肉紧紧夹住的感觉，“咬得还挺紧。”  
随橡胶棒缓慢抽离，大片的晶莹让口部的圆洞下面湿成一片，还在不住地往下淌……  
“好多水。”  
安静的雕塑终于发出一声微弱的呜鸣，然而更多的津液吐出，从他无法闭合的口洞里滑出来。  
“真骚。”  
完全抽出那根橡胶棒后向里看，口枷里面的口腔喘息起伏，肉的嫩红终于透出一点活人的气息。  
换为另一支软橡胶棒插入嘴巴，结束了他对甜美空气的短暂呼吸，白魔抓住那支橡胶棒底端的扣环，模仿性交的动作让橡胶棒开始温柔地在枪刃舌上滑动，然后渐渐加码，刮蹭着口腔抽插，带出更多透明津液，从下巴尖到地面，扯出断续的亮银色细丝，浓稠液体坠到地面上积成一摊……  
“被这么轻轻操了两下就失态可不是我的好玩偶，再多学会一点忍耐吧。”  
“呃嗯……”  
使力将圆棒推进，比刚才更长一些的尺寸压下舌根，撑开四壁的软肉……  
“放松些……喉咙别咬那么紧，来，把它吃下，张开喉咙，啊——啊——”  
随着橡胶棒的前端一点点蠕动着插入喉咙，跪立的人形开始瑟瑟发抖，摇动胸前银铃里的铃球滚出叮叮的轻响。  
“唔……唔……”  
“就快好了，快好了……”  
白魔抵着圆棒，艰难让底端的边对合旁边黑色金属箍内侧的螺线，却在最后一厘难以推进，里面的喉咙张合，用力地往外排挤异物，挤得白魔手掌都快压不住底端，让它在不停浮动。  
使出点蛮力强行把它按进去，再微转一下堪堪卡进卡口……  
黑色人形猛地高高扬起头颅，松散的铁链噌地绷直了，像是扯住了一只展翅欲飞的鸟……  
动作静止了几个呼吸的时间，鼻端终于猛烈而急切地吸入空气，吸起呼咻的气流声。  
“被粗硕的假鸡巴操进嘴巴深处，连呼吸都被沉重地压住，这感觉很爽吧？”  
“唔……”  
“马上给你固定好哟。”  
白魔捏着扣环，一点点顺着螺纹旋紧，让巨物在压紧的喉间旋转，摩擦着四周，终于卡到了底。  
软肉被压贴在喉壁，每一寸空隙都被填满，他嘴巴被迫从里面也张开来，吞入粗硕的巨物被堵塞呼吸。急促的呼吸后过了一会，枪刃浑身开始轻微抽动，却依旧发不出声，只有胸前的银铃被抛起来又落下去，摇出清脆响亮的铃音来替他说话。  
关掉了管弦乐琴，白魔专心欣赏小铃铛的奏曲，把黑色人形下巴遗留的发亮透明的液体仔细擦拭干净，摸摸圆圈的边缘，感觉十分干燥，密封良好。  
人类又重新变成了一座雕塑。  
枪刃的呼吸依然急促且时断时续，喉咙因被插入过深而压迫了空气进出，他肌肉痉挛，手指试图抓起，却被困在手臂束具里紧紧套住，只能攥紧了被塞在手里的毛球，让那白魔用梳子刮磨变薄的敏感掌心被短绒摩擦出难耐的微痒。  
白魔伸手揪住两只乱响的铃铛，铃铛失了清脆的响声，铃球咕噜咕噜在里面打转，视线向下，男人那根被套在胶皮里形状清晰的阳物紧密贴合小腹。  
随乳尖被白魔牵着铃铛扯起来轻轻摆动，被锁死的人形轻微拧动身体，然后柔和而温暖的触感就一下掐断了他所有想法。  
被抚摸了。  
白魔的赤脚轻踩上他，脚趾像一粒粒糯米团子，柔软而富有弹性，按在形状清晰的阴茎上滑动抚摸，隔着薄薄的胶衣，女性脚掌的淡淡温度沾染上他，激烈的快感捋着他的脊骨一阵阵发麻，一根根阳筋爆起来，在黑色胶皮上鼓出扭曲的脊线。  
枪刃身体被银镣铐锁得动弹不得，白魔在他头上抚摸，光滑胶质下显出绷住钢铁头箍的形状，再下面才是皮肤，他双眼被厚厚的眼罩遮盖，喉咙的呜咽也被闷在里面，又轻又含糊，还不如白魔勾动他胸前的小铃在指腹一颠一颠地跳，铃球滚出的时轻时沉的铃音来得响亮。  
银铃铛扯着他饱胀的乳尖直颤，金属小球在空心的铃里叮叮，像是在枪刃心上滚，一时竟然分不清是动情发胀的乳头，还是被阳光照射的皮肤更烫。  
“嗳哟好害羞，枪刃的鸡巴一胀一胀的欸。”白魔娇笑着缩了缩脚，又伸直脚背重新贴上去。  
白嫩的脚背蹭着阴茎滑动，摩挲着让阴茎把黑色胶皮撑得形状越发狰狞，脚再伸到下面，勾起脚趾前探，趾头在碰到的硬物上敲了一敲，黑色的人形就挣动起来，短链滑动发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。  
“下面也被伺候地很舒服嘛？”  
外面的一截柱身被轻敲，带动了身体里面的振动，让敏感的内壁一阵收缩。  
“看你这副淫样，屁股咬着，嘴巴含着，上下两张小嘴吃满了鸡巴，还不满足地摇着铃铛求欢，摇的这么好听。”  
“唔！”黑色人形猛烈一挣后僵直了身体。虽然黑色胶皮掩盖了表情，把他五官的特色都抹平，变成了千人一面的人偶，但白魔还是能轻易想像到这被约束在里面的家伙发出激烈反抗，却被鸡巴又操屁股又操嘴的快感制服，爽得白眼乱翻，双目失神的，又快乐又屈辱的样子。  
“口不对心的小贱货。”  
将绷在枪刃阴茎上的胶皮小心地稍微下捋，剥出顶端的小孔。白魔抬起脚，在阴茎上反光的液体也沾到了她脚上。  
“果然，前液都流了这么多，一定很想射吧。还可以让你更舒服一点喔。”  
然后手脚上逐渐变强的振动感渐渐笼罩了感官……  
仅仅只是摩擦就会感到瘙痒难耐，被特意刮磨得敏感脆弱的掌心脚底，无可抵御的痒意一层层盖过来，枪刃扭动挣扎，摇动银铃断续地奏，可痒意依然渐漫浸透了他的大脑。  
太痒了，轻柔的振动，触不到痒处抓心挠肝的焦虑感，让枪刃肌肉直颤，喉咙闷吼，阴茎无助地上下弹动，身体也窜动着，憋得几乎要疯掉。  
他好像坠在黑暗闷热的恶梦里，陷在胶衣带来的一片漆黑里挣扎，等振动停歇下来，被快感侵蚀了的皮肉还残留幻觉似的麻痒。好一会，几乎分不清自己是活着还是死了，对那样折磨的痒心有余悸。  
白魔勾起唇角，提了一支细细的勾线毛笔，把笔头拈拈又按按，柔韧细密的鬃毛受压后略微弯曲，一根根弹起来扫过指腹，细腻的触感令人着迷。  
把小毛笔的尖端点到鼓出的阳筋上轻轻地滑动……枪刃渐渐绷紧身体，压抑的呼吸一点点变得粗重。把微末的痒意一点点涂上阴茎，富有光泽的细刷毛顺着经络走向一路勾画，密密的软毛在敏感的性器上撩拨，这抚触带着难以抗拒的温柔，像是把欲望细沙般一粒粒轻柔地洒进枪刃的意识。  
“唔……嗯……”  
细小的呻吟声从黑色胶皮里面溢出来，枪刃挺直了腰，伸着头，两只铃铛挂在圆胀的乳头下面摇晃，让白魔忍不住转了转手腕，用笔杆头戳了戳那粒裹在黑色里的小肉团，枪刃身体猛地一缩，白魔起了兴致，把木笔杆按在上面，拈动尖细的顶端在凹陷里钻，又轻轻挑动，下面的铃铛又响起来，像是一樽又色情又诡异的管弦乐琴。  
人类的膝盖撞动拷住他的椅腿，让坐在上面的白魔也感觉到轻微震动，放过了乳头往下探，勾线笔蘸上些前液，湿成乌黑光亮的一撮，在龟头最膨胀的侧面上一下下点按，轻柔的触感带起的痒落到了心里无法消解，堆积在里面磋磨，温柔的沙子揉进了皮肉里，泛起细密的疼痛来，可它又那么轻，那么浅，比亲吻还要温柔。  
白魔用笔头舔着枪刃龟头一圈圈绕着螺旋打转，枪刃一挣一挣地往上拱身，却被锁链与镣铐牢固地扣在台座，像只跳不出陷阱的小猫，可怜地发出呜呜哀叫。  
“哭的话小心一点喔，”白魔贴心地提醒，“浸湿脸没事，别哭到鼻子里呛了气管，嘴巴里插着假鸡巴憋死。”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
无意识发出淫荡的声音，眼泪把眼罩浸泡得湿热，湿答答覆盖了枪刃的半张脸，迷离的意识被那扯不断的瘙痒拉着，一撮撮揪起快感来。  
白魔把那濒临极限的性器捉住，在上面画猎蛋节彩蛋一样描画。  
被胶衣裹得模样古怪的枪刃异化成了索求快感的怪物，发出意味不明的怪叫。  
勾线笔画出的螺旋一圈圈收缩，终于转到了铃口附近，枪刃被锁紧的双腿抵着地面往上挺，绷紧了身体，把链条也拉得笔直，像拉紧的弓弦。  
还被胶皮包覆的硬直挺立的阴茎上，马眼微张翕动，白魔抬起手腕，把在风中吹得微凉的勾线笔尖端小心地戳到肉谷，在小眼里攒动，在边缘才轻勾了一下……  
“诶！”精液就猛地迸射出来，冲开细毛笔，猝不及防噗地溅了白魔满手的热液……  
白魔摊开右手，伴着枪刃费力地喘息，浊白的液体缓慢流下，从指缝滴落……  
“射了好多……”  
白魔抽来纸巾，仔细擦净了自己的手，虽然细嗅依然有淡淡的腥味，但至少是从黏糊的腥液中把手解放出来了。  
一边的枪刃肌肉终于慢慢松弛下来，黑色的人形雕像舒服地熔化般垮塌下去，对枪刃这高潮后失神的状态很是满意，白魔托住人形的下巴，拧开了嘴部。  
就好像嘴巴喉咙也都被调教成了适合被插入的形状，自然的把异物吞含住，橡胶棒居然没有在制约解开的瞬间就弹出来，让白魔有些意外。  
一点点抽出粗长橡胶棒，可以感觉到狭窄的喉咙有力地夹住圆棒，随呼吸一紧一松的紧致感，拖出口腔的黑色橡胶表面微微湿润。  
终于最后一截头部吐出，圆棒终于完全抽离了，被迫张成圆形的口腔里面，嫣红的嫩肉不住收缩痉挛……  
“呜……”  
在枪刃上唇边缘轻刮，把悬在上面稀薄透亮的泪水沾下在指腹间轻搓，白魔感叹，“舒服地都哭成这样了。”  
“别哭了噢，这就来满足你。”  
“唔……唔！”  
都被弄成这样了都不忘要反驳她，这家伙的自尊心还真是执着地可怕，手掌托在枪刃下巴，白魔左右端详了他一会，手指温柔地揩掉再次从嘴巴的圆洞里再次淌下来的津液，维埃拉突然脸颊一鼓，明媚地一笑。  
“枪刃你嘴巴张成这样流水的样子，简直像被操开了的女穴……看起来好淫荡。”  
“……”  
“那么，让我来让你可爱的小穴受精吧。”  
抬起腿转了个身，面对枪刃坐好，把赤裸的脚掌轻踩上枪刃分开跪坐的双腿。拽过那颗从漆黑中露出一个神秘口洞的头颅，白魔掀起裙子，把胯下的东西缓慢地探入那圆圆的小洞——枪刃的嘴巴里去。  
嘴巴里吐出的热气吹拂着她的道具阴茎，轻微的扰动传输到阴道里面浮起了一层暧昧勾人的热度，白魔抚摸着枪刃光滑的头部，抱着后脑把它按向自己胯间。  
被口枷撑开的口腔一片湿软，一触到外物就收缩着缠上去，夹紧了白魔，爽得白魔轻哼一声，因摩擦而表面微肿的喉咙又热又紧，循着吞咽反应有力地收缩，把白魔的阴茎箍住，一紧一紧用力缠住她。  
“嘶，真棒啊宝贝，吸得我好舒服。”  
“呜……”  
稍微，有点呼吸困难了……  
白魔喘息着。  
但被紧致的喉咙含缠的感觉让她眼前阵阵泛起白光，爽得忘乎所以，只顾说了句“稍微忍忍”，就去按枪刃的头……  
白魔挺身把自己完全操进枪刃嘴巴，那个神秘的小圆洞里。  
枪刃双肩抖动，因为手臂被固死无法离开，身体下沉，双腿也被迫地张地更开 ，于是上面异物插入口腔的同时，身下的假阴茎也在双腿张开的热烈欢迎下不客气地向上插入。  
意识几乎瞬间迷离成一片白雾。  
被操得好深……  
紧绷的小腹隐隐漫出胀痛，身体从内部被撑开，肠壁打着颤，紧紧吸附在粗长上蠕动挤压，异样的快感一波波海浪似的往上拍。  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
“乖，喉咙张开……嗯。”白魔坐在椅子上，把紧实的大腿压在枪刃肩膀，把人类的耳朵夹地贴住脑袋，她勾起腿，脚掌按在枪刃后腰，微热的体温透过胶皮浸染。  
挤进狭窄的通道，喉咙的每一次收缩都带来一波窒息般的快感刷进白魔意识，白魔叹着气，把椅子向前挪动了些，让椅面的前沿抵到枪刃胸口，下面的短链绷紧了，扯住枪刃颤抖不已的双腿勒出深深印记。  
脚腕，手臂，膝盖，都被勒住，粗大的东西插入后穴深处，一齐拉起不堪重负的警报，白魔身体后移，盘起腿箍住枪刃的脖子，压住他后颈，因吞入异物而隆起扩张的喉咙被摁在椅面上挤压。  
阴茎一次次贯入他的脖子，像又热又硬的铁。  
“呃……呃……”  
痛苦的呻吟让白魔下意识抚摸他的头去安抚，手中却没有摸到毛绒绒的头毛，只有光滑冰冷的胶皮。  
呼吸不到空气……  
深深埋在白魔胯间，女人的腿压得他脖子贴在椅面上挤紧了喉咙，里面的阴茎几乎是碾在他的喉咙壁上擦，被操得生疼不说，逼仄的空间里让他无法呼吸，一阵阵昏黑混着剧烈的快意在他身体里涌动。  
“呃……”  
盘腿把枪刃的头颅牢牢锁在身下，枪刃的呼吸吹得白魔小腹微痒，再次悄悄打开振动开关，轻微的嗡鸣声中，胯下裹着胶衣的阴茎胀起来……  
濒临死亡的恐怖感像漆黑的蟒蛇一样绞住他，勒着他的脖子，箍紧了他的胸腹，缠着他的手他的腿，黑沉沉压得他无法呼吸，肺部因缺氧而燎起火烧般的灼痛。  
一边被勒紧，一边被撑开，毫无一丝间隙可逃脱的痛苦中，手脚振动的瘙痒感却硬挤出一条缝隙抓住了他，把他揉捏。快感从身体里炸出来又被闷回去，反复着煎熬枪刃的意识……腥咸的液体射进了喉咙，在一张一合的喉管中向下流淌，身体内部也被情欲侵占，沾染了淫乱的气息。  
随液体突突打着喉咙注入身体，他也一起射出了。  
“呵……呵……”  
白魔把自己抽出来，枪刃胸膛起伏，一遍遍把珍贵的氧气吸入肺腔，他头脑发晕，软绵绵地歪在白魔腿间的椅面上。  
枪刃艰难地呼吸着，突然喉咙一痒，轻咳出几点带白沫的黏液，白魔掰过他的脸来看，被口枷挟制而无法闭合，红艳的口腔里淤着爱液的腥气。枪刃迷茫地抬起舌头，柔软的舌尖拱着舔舐上颚的浊液，无意识的动作显得无比色情，惹得白魔也舔了舔嘴巴，心里发痒。  
“骚货，我恨不得把你操死。”  
再一低头，果然地上与椅子下面全溅上了精液，“果然射了很多啊……”  
推起枪刃的下颌令他扬起头，白魔从脖颈处轻轻扣起胶皮头套的边缘，把它猛然掀去。胶皮里甩出水来，下面蒙着眼罩的枪刃满头是汗，连头发都像被水洗过一样湿。  
按上那严丝合缝遮住眼睛的眼罩，眼罩上也热乎乎地浸着潮气，从口洞里吹来的微热喘息一下下拂过白魔手臂。小心地解开束带，下面是眯起来眼眶微红的一双眼睛，在轻轻眨动。束带在枪刃脸上勒出浅红的压印，也许是被撑开太久，即使去了桎梏，他嘴巴也依然无法合拢，只能痴痴地微张着。  
“……”  
“先别说话。”白魔一边拉他身上束具的拉链一边提醒。  
除去锁链，把枪刃从胶衣里剥出来，男人浑身的皮肤湿漉漉冒起白汽，努力忽略潮湿感觉带来的不适，白魔伸臂去抱他，感觉自己像是搂着个热烘烘的加湿器。她悄悄揉着枪刃被镣铐勒红的手腕，慢慢拔出深插在枪刃后穴的假阴茎。  
男人轻咬着牙齿，手指抓住旁边的椅腿攥紧，忍耐那异物摩擦肠壁，从他脖子根往上细细一簇簇往上蹿的微妙快感。  
“呼……”  
白魔挤开椅子蹲下去，让他靠在自己胸口，揉他的脑袋，轻梳他短发，插进发间的手指也被热气蒸得湿润。内心不由有些触动，准备把他放下，“我给你倒水。”  
“我不渴……”枪刃抓着她手臂，闭着眼睛说，他喉咙又肿又痛，一开口就像被砂纸卡进了嗓子眼里磨，声音含混又沙哑。  
“……不是叫你不说话吗！”

・触手  
之前不太懂，写了才发现这种全方位无死角的操控感真是赞爆！另为本人在黄文点梗里走私感情戏主线剧情致歉  
【是一段来自纠缠沼泽林的珍贵录像XD】  
这是什么情况……  
粗硕的植物藤蔓卷过脚踝，缠着枪刃的腰，举得他离开地面。  
“呃……”  
他的刀咕咚落进了水里。  
被举高翻过来的时候，他望着涟漪交错浑浊的水面，闭上了眼睛……  
男人的猛烈挣动耸得魔界花举起的触手摇曳起来，不得不用根茎缠住古树根固定身体，魔界花分出更多触手去拉枪刃的手臂，从手腕到肩膀，植物没有骨头的柔韧的藤蔓绕过他的脖子……  
魔物毫无怜惜地绞缠挤压着喉咙软骨，挤出咯咯的轻响，本就因倒立而充血的脑子浓墨滴入清水般，立刻染起了大片的黑。他的奋力挣扎变成无助的摇摆，粗壮的藤蔓揽住男人的腰，捆了他的腿，把他往下放了些。  
“唔！”  
然后脖颈的制约稍微放开，枪刃下意识吸气，却呛了满嗓子水，魔界花勒紧他的四肢，把他头朝下泡进了浑浊的沼泽水面，呛水激烈的窒息感逼得他猛弯起腰，抬起身体，勾头哗啦冒出水面，呛咳着，呼吸到嗓子间辛辣的土腥味猛烈蹬腿。  
“唔唔！！！”  
魔界花的藤蔓缠住他的头，揪紧他头发再次把他强按进水面，明知激烈的反抗只会带来更坏的结果，浅沼泽池子还是被他搅弄得哗啦作响，水花四溅。  
庞大的魔物忽然浑身一僵，人类被拔出水面，还滴水的头发洒得满池涟漪，藤蔓扭曲着，愤怒地绞紧了他四肢，人类的衣服里隆起一段古怪的弧度，是触手撩开衣摆钻进去，贴着他的胸口滑动，用潮湿的触感激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，又从领口穿出来，往脖子上厚厚地又缠上一圈……  
“唔……呃！”  
枪刃瞳孔一缩，眼睛却瞪大了。  
什么东西从他胸前掠过，他身体抖动了一下，却甩不掉那东西在他胸口滑动探寻的触感，然后什么湿湿的东西按上他的乳头，满满贴紧了，吮得他大脑一阵阵发麻，黏湿又凸凹不平的表面在他乳首滑动……  
不……  
双腿被强行拉开，藤蔓拉开他的裤腰打着弯钻进去，在他腿上缠绕，裤子里古怪的隆起一段，剧烈蠕动着。从缝隙间强行钻进去的粗硕藤蔓拉紧了枪刃的腰带，勒得他腰部生痛，小腹被挤压地凹陷，像是被用力揉动，好像内脏都被压迫得错位了，渐渐喘不过气来。  
“唔！”  
枪刃浑身突然剧烈一颤，细小一些的藤蔓滑动着，卷上他的性器，湿冷又柔软的触感激得他又开始挺动身体，却被欲望侵蚀地有气无力，好像在催促迎合。  
被缠住身体倒吊在空中，魔界花的触手钻进裤裆里揉弄着他性器，他却动弹不得，只能任由魔物玩弄他的身体，这屈辱的感觉……  
身下的绞缠时而轻柔地令人焦躁，叫人心底长出蠢蠢欲动的春芽，又时而猛烈地残酷，疼得他大脑一片空白，把那些嫩芽全部拦腰铲断。  
无论什么都不是他可以选择的，魔物粗鲁的动作挤弄出身体的快意，叫他的阴茎不听话地胀起来，藤蔓在上面缠绕滑动……勒紧……  
藤蔓蜂拥而来钻进去，从前腹，从后腰，枪刃几乎分不出精力来感应，身体不知何时已经被蜂拥而来的触手淹没和盖满，在水里浸地有些略微湿黏的藤蔓从衣料里挤开缝隙，贴着他的大腿缠绕，让裤管里也涌起古怪的波动。  
明明没有脱下一件衣服，却被拉开身体钻进裤子，连脚底都抚摸到，古怪又恶心的感觉简直让人胃部抽搐。  
“呃……”  
随怪异的感觉溜进股沟，点上隐秘的肉褶，枪刃浑身一个激灵，意识到什么不妙似的突然猛烈地扭起身体，双腿蹬踹。显然没有预料人类激烈反抗的魔界花枝条乱颤，急忙卷紧了固定身体的藤蔓，摇得古树落下零星的叶子点到水面，枪刃湿成条条缕缕的头发也落进泥水划出水纹，魔界花一时抓不稳的人类身体扭动着直往下坠。  
惊慌之下的魔界花全身发力，拧着他的身体，爆出的力量好像要把他压碎，四肢骨头作响，脖子好像要折断。  
气息只能呼出无法吸入，枪刃的胸口略微塌下去，身体因窒息而渐渐发软，失去了反抗的力量。  
“呃！！”  
头部被报复性地放进水里，身下被陌生的猛烈痛感袭击。魔界花在人类的不断抵抗中耗尽了耐心，藤蔓拉开他的双腿，毫不犹豫侵犯进他后穴，几乎是瞬间就从穴口钻进了深处，肠子被摩擦碾压的感觉炸地枪刃在水中猛睁开眼睛，只见到淹没满眼的黄浊，把双眼刺得火辣辣痛。  
在水里猛吞了一口，泥水呛进了气管，不理会人类的呛咳，发怒地魔界花提着他的双腿甩动砸向池底，要不是最后被拉出来，枪刃差点以为自己要被溺死在水里。  
一跳一跳蹿高的异物感拱进身体，强硬挤开柔软的肠壁，撑得他小腹发胀，咳出的水带着泥沙的味道。温热的液体从他额头流下来，但他无心去注意，枝条从腿间插入他，在肠子里弯曲，把湿滑的粘液抹上肠壁，揉弄着他，摆动着，几乎要从内部推开他的内脏。  
从脖子，从衣摆，从裤腰，钻入进去又穿出来，柔韧无骨的植物在他的衣服里滑动，抚摸他的身体，把干净的衣服内侧也沾染上滑腻。  
这入侵感让人全身发麻，枪刃下意识收紧的四肢在藤蔓的缠裹下变得无力，藤蔓从手臂绕到手腕，把稍细的末端挤进人类指间，连指根也勒紧了，纳入它的掌控。  
身体……沦陷了……  
尽管并不情愿，后穴也可耻地收缩着，热情吮吸，嘬下藤蔓表面的粘液，粗糙的纤维质感钻得越来越深，好像要把他的身体撑开再填满。怪异又恐怖，太多的感受把他的脑子也撑胀了，他甚至不知道自己在流血，他额角在池底的硬物上磕破了皮，流出的一线殷红因身体被魔物甩动而蜿蜒。  
“呃……”  
枪刃眼前发花，世界好像在旋转，异物有力地在他身体里耸动，他想躬起背，藤蔓却把他拉扯开。每一寸皮肤表面都被占满了，内部也被占据，一些纤细的藤蜷曲着，暧昧地抚摸他乳头，灌入古怪的热气在胸中翻腾。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
浑然不觉自己发出了羞耻的呻吟，陌生而强烈的快感聚焦在阴茎，他全身被捆紧无法动弹，眼看着一条花苞似的藤蔓弯起来，开花般从顶端裂开了十字形的裂口，吐出几丝与丑陋外表截然不同，花蕊般光洁纤弱的触须来。  
新生的嫩须们在龟头上盘卷，轻轻拨开顶端，伸出一根探进去，刺痛混着酸麻，轻柔地潜入……  
“唔……”  
枪刃大腿打颤，被过激的快感炸得意识都要熔化了。随嫩芽钻进深处，裂开翻卷到四周的“花瓣”拢合起来，用布满香甜粘液的，柔软而带着凹凸的表面将阴茎吞吃下去……  
不知道从内部还是从外部，从后穴还是从前端，全身都一齐在被抚慰，几乎无从分辨从哪里冒出来一阵轻微的吮吸，让身体好像飘扬起来，枪刃爽得脚尖发抖，扣紧了手指。  
脖子被勒细到喉咙的软肉好像要挤出来，万般难受下张开的嘴，让之前没能得逞的粗壮藤蔓抓紧机会插入，把强烈的哽噎感凶猛灌输进去。  
发不出声音……  
藤蔓在外面绞他脖子，让人类的喉咙壁挤紧了收缩。枪刃被举在空中，成为了魔物的泄欲工具，柔嫩的喉咙壁被紧紧按在贯入嘴巴的粗藤上，套弄着植物的表面摩擦出火辣辣的疼。  
未曾体验过的屈辱伴着快感折磨他，指挥嘴巴合拢的动作，被原始欲望俘虏的身体变得像是调情，牙齿轻叼着蠕动的藤蔓，任凭古怪的草腥味灌进他的胃里。  
枪刃眼睛眨动着，看着头顶上的沼泽，四周的树木，湛蓝的天空从脚底的树木枝条之外漏出来，上下颠倒的世界在他的眼睛里失去了色彩与形状，身体各处传来的刺激拥挤得好像要把他整个人囫囵吞噬。  
“呃……呃……”  
人类失神地仰起头，让藤蔓直直在他喉管里抽插，身下的穴里，植物满满占据了肠道，堆得他腹部都隆起一段，身体好像不是自己的了，陷入了魔物的掌控。里面藤蔓的任何一点细微动静都会激起他强烈的感觉，让身体微微抽搐。  
被插入又被包裹，硬胀阴茎的感觉也错乱，被玩弄地大张开腿，模样不堪的枪刃挽紧手臂……被插得叫不出来的喉咙无助吞咽藤蔓……植物们在他衣服里热情扭动，几乎要撑坏他的装备。  
枪刃的身体也扭动着，藤蔓从他领口绕着脖子攀上来，用阴影遮蔽了他的视野，藤蔓在皮肤上摩擦，黏腻的怪音灌满了枪刃的耳朵。  
在快感下想要蜷缩紧的身体，在藤蔓的拉扯下被强行展开，承受着过剩情欲对精神的研磨。急电在全身的每一处穿梭，圈紧指根的细藤延伸出来，缠绕攀援，把往下抓扣的手指掰直，绕着枪刃的指头，挤在那指甲缝的边缘来回滑动，用纤细的枝条撩拨指甲盖下绝少被触碰的嫩肉……  
快感像是要分解他，又像是在啃噬他，枪刃都不知道，他自己的身体还有这么多敏感部位，只是摸一摸碰一碰都能让他尖叫，而现在这些全部都被这魔物所掌握。  
魔物在吸食他，像吸食一个熟透果实里的汁液。  
属于人类的尊严，枪刃的一切都在熔化……  
他浑身发抖，射出地又爽又艰难，魔界花快速吞食了他的精液，让枪刃几乎感觉不出高潮发泄后那种放松感。  
“唔……”  
趁着魔界花还在品尝他的味道，枪刃猛烈地一抻身体，猝不及防朝浅池一头扎去，毫无准备的魔界花身体一塌，又很快抓紧他。  
然而未曾预料的疼痛袭击了魔物，魔界花的触须颤抖起来。它身上被划出了深深伤口，腥臭的汁液洒进池水，枪刃倒握住他还在滴水的武器，刺向魔界花的躯干……  
从突如其来的变故中惊醒，魔物惊痛着，藤蔓抽打扭转，随着肠子好像要捅穿绞烂的痛苦，钢刀深深刺进了魔物柔软恶心的身体，连手柄都没入，腥臭黏腻的汁液染黄了枪刃的手……  
而魔物居然还能行动，并且力量大增，狂怒起来拉开枪刃，连着抽出枪刃手中的一截枪柄。人类牙齿在藤蔓上咬出深印，钳制住魔物的藤蔓令它无法抽插，尽管人类孱弱的身体内部疼得像是被撕开了，嘴中植物丝丝缕缕的纤维却也折出一片脆响。  
魔界花的枝条炸开了，好像并不拥有发声器官的它在惊叫惨嚎，无法理解方才还被它捆束任它玩弄的人类为何突然变得如此危险。  
植物的血——大股的黄色汁液哗啦落入水中，枪刃意识在疼痛中离散，几乎只是凭着肌肉的本能摸索，将发抖的食指钻进扳机护环，搭到那轻轻一扣就能触发的扳机……  
“呃……”  
手指……扣不下去……  
“呃呃……”  
枪刃的指头翘起来，伸地笔直，僵住了，颤抖，他的整个身体也都痉挛起来，像下面涟漪波纹交错的沼池水面。  
“唔……”  
灼热的屈辱……  
清亮的泪水混入浑浊的泥水与植物的血液。  
终于扣下了扳机，随着沉闷的爆炸破坏了魔物的身体，残骸一节节落得到处都是，人类的身体被甩下去……  
……  
“……”  
“怎么了？”看白魔皱着眉，表情严肃，枪刃忍不住问她。  
再一看白魔看的东西，他又飞快收回了目光，正襟危坐。  
她怎么又在看这个……  
白魔取笑他，“怎么，自己拍的自己不敢看？”  
枪刃视线缓慢地一寸寸移动向一旁，脸颊微微泛红，“都这么久了……”  
“虽然是这么说，可我第一次看它时候的情景就好像还在昨天……”维埃拉的小脸皱起来，轻咬了下牙齿，“居然让那个对你怀有无限仰慕的我看这种东西，你可真是残忍。”  
“抱歉……”枪刃的眼睛垂下来，深深为自己的鲁莽与冲动感到歉疚。  
白魔知道他有很多秘密，知道也许真实的枪刃与他的外表截然不同，她做好了准备要去了解他，了解那淹没在水面之下不为人见的冰川。  
那天她来到枪刃面前，克制着如临危崖的恐惧，向这个男人传达了她的心意……  
他怎么能这么残忍。  
那座冰川把自己整个拔起来，砸向她，要把她摧毁。  
震惊到大脑停止思考的白魔抬起头的时候，正是影像中的枪刃将要扣下扳机，却被快感俘获玩弄至高潮的瞬间，尽管镜头并不够迫近到看清表情，身体的姿态也在用尽每一毫力气诉说身体主人的动情与失态……  
与影像里迸发的情态相反，当时坐在白魔面前的枪刃冷得像深潭里的一块铁，压在椅子上，让白魔从心底泛起阵阵寒气来。  
她永远也忘不了，枪刃朝她瞥过来那个微微嘲弄的眼神……  
枪刃在侮辱她，嘲笑她，狠狠践踏她的心意……  
她被深深激怒了。  
……  
“……老实说，那之后我都……”白魔回想了一下当时的行为，感觉十分后怕，“怕你会一枪把我崩了……”  
想想看那只死无全尸的魔界花……谁会不心有余悸。  
“嗯——”枪刃沉吟一会，“你用魔法偷袭我的时候怎么没想到害怕？”  
“……”因为那时候她已经失去理智了。  
再后来……一不做二不休？  
真是一时冲动再叠冲动，那一夜的经历对白魔来说堪称奇幻。  
对枪刃来说恐怕也是。  
“现在想想我根本就是被你耍了，就我那个荡到空气里的以太波动……偷袭？”  
“嗯……”对白魔懊恼的表情，枪刃十分严肃地点点头，好像在说，你终于意识到了啊。  
然后憋不住嘴角的微妙上翘，“噗……”  
“你还笑？！信不信我现在就把你……”  
不……还是算了，现在搞他简直就是正中下怀。总不能次次都叫他得逞吧，白魔咬牙切齿……  
……  
“……你能不能别看了。”  
“拍这么好为什么不看，你留着这个不就是为了自己看吗？被魔物玩弄感觉很爽？”  
“……”  
枪刃无法辩解，只能小声地抱怨一句，“也不算多好……”  
“确实……”且不说前面一直顽固沾在角落的该死泥点实在碍眼，尤其是最后唰啦一蓬打上来的植物的汁液，简直……不知道该说恶心还是血腥。  
“不过，你真的不担心会玩脱吗？那可是货真价实的魔物……”魔界花可不准备跟他玩情趣，尤其是被枪刃刺过一刀之后，那魔物的杀意简直能冲出影像之外，如果不是那一枪让枪刃循着本能打出去了……  
“……不会的。”  
不会的，是另有保险的措施，还是单纯的自信，或者……  
看白魔的眉毛又有一起靠拢的趋势，枪刃叹了口气把她抱起来，“以后不会了。”  
“那你最好是说真的喔。”  
带着浅淡的哀愁，维埃拉的一双杏仁眼望着他，橙色的夕阳光线打在她侧脸上，把短短的细绒毛照出一片温暖金色。  
枪刃嗅着她发间的淡淡香味，忍不住又悄悄把她搂紧了一些，“当然是真的。”

・放置  
看枪刃被道具玩到撑不住，被快感放倒，我有爽到，棒。  
“能不能……”  
白魔坐下来，淡淡一瞥就让他吞回了后面的话。  
“再张开点。”  
白魔只是覆手一摸男人大腿内侧的皮肤，就让枪刃快速羞红了脸颊，分开的手指在大腿上按出浅浅的窝。  
“嗯……”  
不小心漏出的细细呻吟让白魔抬了抬眉，枪刃连忙咬紧牙关，忍住白魔手指按压抚摸，狎玩他腿根带起的痒意。  
食指蘸起已经用掌心温度煨热的软膏，白魔轻戳那两腿之间的肉褶，顺着入口处的翕张，动作温柔地探进去，缓缓抽送与旋转，把润滑油仔细地完全涂抹到柔软的穴壁上。  
掰开两边大腿的手指越发抓紧，枪刃终于忍不住那细白手指在他身体里抽插进出微妙的触感。尽管白魔动作十分认真，丝毫没有挑逗他的意思，但就算仅仅只是靠近，她的呼吸，她垂下的暗色发丝，她的眼神她的味道还有指尖的一点体温，她身上的一切都好像在诱惑他……  
“可，可以了……”  
“没好呢。”  
白魔斜瞟他一眼，“急什么？”  
圆润明亮的兔子眼眼尾微微上翘，往纯真里糅合了些娇媚，致命的杀伤力短暂震慑了枪刃的心神。  
直到确认手指所能触碰的每一寸肠壁都被涂好了润滑，白魔抽出手指结束了枪刃的片刻失神，把圆润的跳蛋抵到穴口，枪刃胸口起伏，紧张地盯着那颗小小圆卵。  
被完全做好了润滑的身体一下就把跳蛋吞吃进去，几乎没有怎么被推按，白魔只是轻轻把它抵进了前半截，后半截就快速地顺着穴口收缩钻进去，只留下长长的尾线在外面，白魔指尖还沾着点润滑液，稍微一愣就无声笑起来。  
“这么热情……”  
“感觉怎么样？”  
枪刃的脸颊微红，下面暴露在空气中的穴因羞耻而收缩，他支支吾吾，不好意思说他除了微小的胀意之外，几乎没有任何其他的感觉。  
明明吃进了异物，可身体却像被一滴水汇入了河流，感觉十分舒服，尽管与控制开关相连的细线还留在外面，意志清楚地知晓身体夹着东西，感受却微弱，水乳交融一般，好像接纳了异物成为身体的一部分。  
“……没什么感觉？”  
像是读心一样说出了枪刃的感受，白魔探入手指，抵着跳蛋慢慢滑动，把圆卵填入枪刃身体的更深处，卵形推挤开肠肉轻微的摩擦终于研出几丝细细的快感，像扯不断的蛛丝藕线。接连着第二粒跳蛋也被推入身体，也只是让酸胀感稍微明显了些。  
看枪刃如临大敌的表情，白魔笑着在他紧抿的嘴唇点了点，“不疼吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“对嘛，应该很舒服才对。”把多余的细线翻折，连同开关一起用胶带粘紧，捆到枪刃大腿上。白魔的手再次不老实地摸上那不时绷紧肌肉的大腿，在腿根的嫩肉上摩挲，枪刃揽住大腿的手掌沁出薄汗，他呼吸稍稍凌乱，后穴咬着跳蛋连接的细线微微缩张……  
缠在大腿的胶带并不粘连皮肤，仅仅依靠摩擦力把自身贴在一起，即使撕下来也不会伤到皮肤，白魔的呵护显得十分细心，然而不寻常的温情却让枪刃不太适应。  
“嗯……”  
“躲什么？”把枪刃的腿一拍，白魔轻握枪刃被绑在小腹上只微微勃起的阴茎，顺着视线一看。  
“有点痒是吗？抱歉，我没注意到。”白魔仰头，把自己滑下来在枪刃光裸腿侧拂动的长发掠到肩后，白魔松开了握在阴茎上的手，令人着迷的手掌温度只拢在阴茎上片刻就离开了。  
枪刃眨着眼睛，看维埃拉把那两根细线顺到一边，细线在身体里摆动，然后被按摩棒的圆头挤开，更粗硕的异物推入身体的刺激终于叫他抖了抖肩膀。  
“疼吗？”按摩棒才吃进一个头，白魔就暂缓动作，按着枪刃的胸口关切。  
不知道她这样明知故问是要干什么，虽然拿不定这女人的意思，枪刃犹豫片刻，还是简短地吐出一个不字。  
把他一点点抓紧的不是疼痛，而是另一种怪异的感觉，在白魔过分缓慢到粘滞的动作下被放大了，按摩棒推开紧致的肌肉，每一毫一厘的扩张感都传递到枪刃的神经留给他仔细品味。  
润滑液在充分保护他的肠壁免遭摩擦带来的痛感，几乎难以感觉到插入的摩擦，只剩下扩张，润滑液在滑动，按摩棒撑开他的肠壁，被他的后穴一点点吞进去，枪刃掰着自己的大腿，在白魔面前展开，随按摩棒深入，大腿渐渐被他抓出深深的窝沟，白魔一面推送按摩棒，一面在枪刃富有弹性的大腿内侧来回抚摸。  
“晒太阳的部位不知道保养，这里摸起来倒是蛮舒服的嘛。”  
这种类型的夸奖实在让枪刃不知道如何回应，羞耻地皮肤发热，身体发僵，却不敢合拢腿，只能忍受白魔在他腿根的抚弄。手掌覆在两边腿上摸够了大片柔嫩的肌肤，白魔的手滑到中间，手指沿着胯部的沟壑在身体的连接部位轻轻勾画，手掌贴合腿根摩挲的同时翘起拇指按上会阴，仔细观察那在她面前全无秘密的隐秘之处，因为后穴吞入了硕大的按摩棒而轻微隆起的变化。  
敏感部位被亵玩的羞耻感叫枪刃呼吸加速，身体轻抖。  
“枪刃很棒哦，吃进好多了呢。怎么样，骚穴被粗棒子填满的感觉不赖吧？”  
“唔……”  
“说话！”抓紧了按摩棒还外露的底端，白魔握着他一只脚踝，眯着眼睛，威胁之意不言而喻。  
“……”治疗师细嫩的手掌贴合在他的脚踝上，一片柔软在摩挲他的皮肤，暧昧的挑逗让他几乎忘记了这是个威胁。  
于是白魔不客气地用那粗按摩棒捅进去又抽出来，快速的抽插两下。  
“哈……哈……”突如其来的变化让枪刃惊喘了两下。  
“问你话呢！哑了？就只会被操地直喘？你下面的骚穴都比你会说，装这副假不情愿的样子给谁看，说话！”  
“……是，是，很舒服。”  
枪刃一出声，白魔的怒容马上烟消云散，抵着按摩棒往他身体深处顶，挤得里面的跳蛋四处滑动，“屁股夹着两个小玩具还不够，淫乱的小嘴还在嘬，吃着大棒子很舒服，你这贱货。”  
猝不及防挨了一个巴掌，火辣辣的痛烫到他脸上，不等他反应，白魔反手又打了他一下，弄得他头脑发懵。  
“裤子穿上去，贱货。”  
“快啊！”  
随白魔的挑眉，枪刃神经也惊跳起来，快速反应拉上了裤子。  
内裤的裆底被戳出一片圆形的平台，是按摩棒的底端在布面绷出的形状……看到这个才后知后觉地意识到自己屁股里夹着东西一样，枪刃动作有些迟疑，然而白魔的目光逼迫他拉高裤子。让裤底被按摩棒强撑出的形状古怪的凸起越发清晰可见，本就被膨大的阴茎胀得捉襟见肘的空间越发狭小逼仄，阴茎被绷在里面闷得枪刃有些难受。  
更严重的是一波一波在心头涌动的羞耻感，在穿上内裤后越发汹涌，连接跳蛋的细线从内裤边缘溜出来，开关粘在他腿上，白魔隔着内裤捏住按摩棒的底端，取来绳子在上面绕绑，无意识带动按摩棒在枪刃身体里轻搅，这一点点微小的刺激也让敏感的后穴荡出快感来。  
所幸他还记得咬住牙，不让嘴巴溢出奇怪的声音，按摩棒撑得他小腹胀痛，穴壁一缩一缩夹住按摩棒，吸咬着被推到深处的两颗跳蛋打转。  
红色的麻绳在按摩棒的底端绑紧，分出连接的绳子两股，绕开阴茎往上，一圈圈缠着男人的腰捆紧，拉住按摩棒把它紧绑成深插后穴的姿态固定，绳子在枪刃身上缠绕打结，锁紧了裆部与股沟，像绳索构成的另一条裤子，耀武扬威地红绳在枪刃的内裤之外将他紧缚。  
接着是穿上外裤，普普通通的衣料与皮肤摩擦也在欲火高涨的枪刃感官下加工了一层暧昧，身下的秘密被完全盖在了衣服里，若不是裆部微鼓，从外面几乎看不出一点端倪。  
在白魔的指示下站起来，枪刃绷紧的肌肉被按摩棒撑开，身体里埋着异物的不适感越发严重，心理上的羞耻却更加高涨。  
他微微岔开腿站着，觉得太过放荡，并拢腿，插在后穴的按摩棒又越发夹紧，不断变幻站立姿势让按摩棒在后穴浅浅抽插，羞耻感比快乐更鲜明，一缕缕地攀上来染红了他脸颊，让白魔刚才打他而浮现的掌印轮廓在一片近似的红色中模糊了边界。  
在白魔带着微微笑意的目光下站直身体，枪刃的呼吸稍有些急促。  
“有点害羞？感觉身体发热？……还没有开始呢。”  
白魔伸出手，搭在他腿侧，隔着宽松的衣料一路下抚，直到触到腿表面的凸起才停下，她立起纤细的手指，绕着圈描摹两个跳蛋开关圆饼形的轮廓，又并起指，三根手指的指缝理着两道细线拱出的凸梗，贴着裤面暧昧地上下滑动，搅地细线在枪刃腿间左右摇摆，轻轻拍打两腿内侧敏感的皮肤。  
隔着裤子推动开关的尝试遭遇了一点小挫折，虽然如此，白魔再抬头，枪刃脸上遍布的红云还是很好地取悦了她。  
她干脆站起来，把裤带拉开一道缝，直接了当把手放进去，绕过去，拨开了开关。  
“唔……”  
男人的腿上沾着一层薄汗，让白魔贴着他身体的手有些黏，因为距离的突然拉近，灼热的呼吸喷吐在白魔颈项，带来微潮的热度。  
而来自身体深处的突然侵袭让枪刃不自觉漫出一声轻吟，大脑因这娇弱的呻吟而羞耻地嗡鸣，下意识收紧的股肉里震荡感变得越发鲜明，两颗跳蛋在里面互相碰撞，撞得紧贴的肠壁发颤。  
白魔后退一步与他拉开距离，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，看他被欲望所吞噬，  
不自觉并紧的腿还在微微颤抖，被按摩棒撑开的深处穴壁收缩起来缠住圆润的跳蛋，却越是夹紧越是感受剧烈，振动荡得他身体发麻，酸麻感从下腹一波波发出来，电软了他的腿。枪刃微微躬身，喘息声越来越急，压抑不住的小声呻吟也从齿缝间漏出模糊的片段。  
腹部的酸胀连接成一片，两只跳蛋在他缩紧的后穴里面互相碰撞、荡开，打着转，抚慰周围的肠壁，振动的酸麻连成一片，在他的肠子里扭动，被震麻的穴壁失控地痉挛着，一下下收缩绞紧，试图依靠挤压排出给它带来过激快感的小东西，从外部被固定的按摩棒却不允许它这么做。  
枪刃难耐地错动大腿，绑在腰胯的绳索就带动按摩棒变着角度搅弄后穴，抽插摩擦着柔嫩的穴壁。在白魔面前的枪刃渐渐矮下去，渐渐夹不住震颤感越来越强烈的跳蛋，甚至感觉双腿都要被荡开，而捅进后穴深处的按摩棒坚定地抵住跳蛋，把振动封锁在后穴的深处，只留酸麻的感觉一波波侵袭他。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
他通红的脸上也泌出一粒粒细汗，而白魔在摸他的脸，“我想看看，你还能站多久。”  
男人半蹲半站，眼睛里焦距不定，一会清醒一会迷离，被快感侵蚀的双腿发软扭来扭去，明明在白魔面前已经露出不堪的姿态，却努力支撑着不让自己倒下。  
还真是倔强……  
俯视着枪刃在快感的漩涡中挣扎，痛苦又欢欣的样子，白魔把手从后探向枪刃隔着裤子都能感觉到一丝潮热的胯下，拨开夹紧的股肉，勾住着按摩棒的底端上轻抬，穴壁深处被按摩棒的圆头一抵，枪刃腰一挺，裤裆一鼓，绷紧了。  
稍微有点可爱的样子让白魔忍不住先抓住按摩棒的底端用力捅了他几下，振动的跳蛋被按摩棒的捅刺推得更深，从后穴里连出来到大腿的细线又被吃进去一截，跳蛋被挤到两边又回到中间，旋转滚动，碾压着被润滑剂涂抹得湿滑的穴壁，把更多振动的快感渗透进身体深处。  
枪刃露出了奇异的表情，眼睛一阵阵失神，清明的神智一点点陷落于快感。  
他望着白魔，本就站不直的身体一点点扭动着越发下塌，然后白魔打开振动的开关。枪刃眼睛一睁，皮肤表面的细汗瞬间又冒出来，原来方才那盘踞在小腹不断扩散的振动感居然仅仅只是跳蛋，现在连按摩棒都震起来才叫他感觉到，原来之前只是小小的跳蛋。  
“啊……！”  
不止小腹那一点，还有下面，上面，按摩棒一动起来，双腿突然就像熔化了一样，瞬间失去了力气，身体里面……振动着，整个屁股都在振动，从肠道深处，一直到紧紧吮咬按摩棒的穴口，全部都……  
枪刃倒在了地上，他甚至意识不到自己倒下去了，跪着好，还是趴着，他是用什么姿势，娇弱可怜地被快感击倒，按在了地上？  
意识全部被嗡嗡声占据，从下体肠道透出来的振动，好像摇着他的脑子，好像屁股外面都在被里面的振动带动得轻轻发颤，而他却判断不出这是错觉还是现实，他只觉得整个屁股，不，连双腿都是，整个下半身都好像被震动着，被快感俘获。  
“很舒服吧？”  
屁股可能是夹紧了，但他又觉得被震动荡开，空空的，好像被强烈的刺激弄坏了，身体，变得很奇怪……忘记了要取得准许，枪刃擅自握住按摩棒露在外面的底端，感觉自己握住按摩棒的手掌心也在发麻。  
是不是……太刺激了，一点……  
“呃……”  
阴茎，好胀，胀地像是要爆开，顶地裤裆支起帐篷，枪刃蜷在地上扭动。虽然现在从外面看不到，但按摩棒被衣物下面腰间的绳索系得很牢固，插在后穴里面不会滑脱，不会因身体主人擅自缩紧后穴而被排挤出来，嗡嗡的振动也因此稳固地在那里折磨着枪刃。  
“啊……啊……哈……”  
连绳索都在发颤，勾在枪刃腰间的绳索微微摩擦，像一个罗网，让枪刃整个下半身都落入了欲望的陷阱。  
“唔……”  
“像虫子一样在地上扭来扭去真是恶心死了，看看你这副……”白魔顿了一顿，上下看了看他，“发情母狗一样的姿态。”  
振动……停下了？  
那在他脑子里盘绕的那些，是什么……  
下体还在微微发麻，但还是残留在肠肉上的错觉，他的后穴被润滑液涂得滑溜溜，有种失禁的感觉，又像是泛滥的女穴，让人感觉很害羞，他腿使不上力，像是里面的肌肉一条条一缕缕都被烧熔了，只余下化出的快感在里面流溢。  
他闭上眼，不知道是汗还是眼泪让他感觉眼睛涩涩发疼，白魔在用脚踩他，踢他的脖子和肩膀，叫他翻过身体，又使了些力气把脚掌摁在他胸口踩，胸腔被挤压，憋闷的感觉一点点袭上来。  
后穴里按摩棒振动的余味渐渐散去，枪刃双腿紧紧夹住从里面溜出来的尾巴一样的细线，穴肉已经很适应地一缩一缩缠着跳蛋，穴口在贯通后穴的按摩棒上把细线压在上面摩擦吮吸。  
尽管从外面一点也看不到，但枪刃蜷腿躺在地上，好像被白魔用视线剥了个精光，身上整齐穿戴的外衣也像是透明的情趣装束，只能增添了色情的意味。  
“小贱货。”白魔又用脚按他的脖子，阻碍了他片刻的呼吸，又踩他的脸，按着那因情欲而发红发热的脸颊软肉揉动，趾头在他的鼻梁上滑动，梳开他被汗粘黏在脸上鬓边的头发，分明的羞辱却因为动作的忽然轻柔而披上了温情的假象。  
枪刃鼻腔呼出的灼热呼吸就在她脚底流淌……  
然后她站立不稳地跳了跳脚。  
稍微羞恼地咬咬牙，看了看似乎软成一滩的枪刃，白魔搬来了椅子，坐在他旁边。  
轻纱长裙自然地垂下来，波浪形的裙边随风轻摆，从下面探出的脚白白嫩嫩，白魔用拇趾按着枪刃的下巴，亲吻一般轻柔地掠过他唇峰……然后突然，脚使劲按下来，揉开他的唇瓣戳进进去摁上他的门牙，仰头轻一挑眉，命令，“舔。”  
“唔……”  
枪刃被情欲迷得迟钝的大脑才反应来张开嘴巴，牙关咧开一道缝隙，就被白魔伸脚戳了进去。  
“唔嗯……”  
突如其来地被陌生的部位进犯，异物在他口腔戳弄翻搅，枪刃除了自我警告不要咬牙之外，什么都无法思考了。  
趾头擦蹭着他的上颚，热气在小腹淤积……白魔的另一只脚也没有闲着，避开了妄想挣开裤子束缚仰起头的阴茎，她脚掌按在枪刃腹部，从最柔软的部位用力踩下去，男人因腹部被踩踏的钝痛而蜷起身体，而白魔虽然没有能感受到跳蛋振动，但却在深处隐约摸到按摩棒的形状。  
与其说是他在舔，不如说是被挤进嘴巴里玩弄了舌头，白魔的脚不知轻重地在枪刃嘴里进出搅弄，溢出的口涎淌下来，沾上脚趾，让白魔胡乱踩按揩了枪刃满脸。  
再次按开按摩棒的开关，枪刃蜷缩得几乎抱住白魔的腿，腹部的肌肉绷紧，而白魔却感觉到一点震动而越发用力地去踩，因为这样的姿势，从结实的裤子外面也可以看到按摩棒的底端在裤子上撑出的小平台，在那身体内部冒出的细细颤动中，脚下的男人目光渐渐涣散……  
“好有趣，”白魔用趾头轻拨枪刃挺起来因快感而僵直的舌头，“爽得舌头都硬了，被大棒子操得这么舒服？”  
“呃……呃……”  
移开的脚趾从枪刃舌尖粘连出粘稠暧昧的银丝，一点点拉细，最后垂坠于枪刃脸上身上，男人痴张着嘴巴，急促地哈气，深陷于按摩棒的振动带来的快感，一时察觉不到自己现在的姿态是怎样的淫乱。  
“呜……”  
移开了在枪刃肚子上踩踏作恶的脚，脚下的男人反而焦急抬起头，企盼地看着她……  
白魔微笑。  
把双脚都收回到椅子的横杆上，她垂头看着枪刃，看脚下男人眼睛里努力凝聚出的神采渐渐消散，下体后穴里的振荡把他的肠子连同意识一起搅浑了，欲望一点点吞没了他。  
“唔……”  
在她脚下，她的眼下，男人喘着粗气，被身体里的野兽撕咬，无助地挣扎扭动。  
性道具并不直接瞄准人类的弱点进攻，只是碾动着他，震颤着拍打他，甜蜜又粗暴。  
“啊——”  
悠长呻吟的尾音痛苦地断裂开，绳索束缚着他的欲望中心，而白魔接管了他快乐的权力，用一个小小开关就把他掌控。  
“呜……呜……”  
别说屁股，连整个腰都好像颤起来，在快感中发麻，腿明明夹得紧紧，却好像合不拢一样，快感流窜，让他的小腿肚都在打转。  
“求，求……”在失控地要忍不住咬住椅子腿的前一刻，他终于开口，吐出模糊地祈求。  
“被女人跟她的小玩具玩弄成这样，真是难看啊枪刃。”  
“嗯……呃……”  
然后白魔从椅子上下来，裙摆轻飘飘蹭过枪刃裸露在外脸颊与手臂的皮肤。她蹲下来，枪刃头脑发晕，看着维埃拉靠近了自己，看她像一团火在坠落，又觉得像一团沉重的黑影压过来。  
热源点燃了欲望，身体在沸腾鼓动。  
白魔扒下他的外裤，撇开男人胯下已经被腺液洇湿得不成样子的内裤，把手从侧面穿进去，下流的动作让她做得悠然缓慢，竟然显得有几分优雅。  
“你信不信，我现在用一根手指就能让你高潮。”白魔的食指按压着他的穴口，轻声说。  
不止……枪刃觉得也许白魔现在摸一摸都能让他……  
“就像这样……”  
柔软而微凉的指尖挤开振动不已的按摩棒，探进了他的身体，紧致的穴壁把她手指缠绕，有力地把她压贴在按摩棒上，白魔缓缓插入的纤细手指勾起来，精准地按在了那一点，用指腹不轻不重地抚摸前列腺。  
“唔……”  
枪刃的脚趾勾起来……  
在抚摸之外，按摩棒的振动也随手指传导过来，一振一振在要害敏感处捣弄，捣得快感直往上蹿，在他神经里蹦哒着跳舞。  
“哈啊……”  
震荡着，涌动着，一阵阵酥麻酸胀的感觉漫上来，甜润的滋味浸入了骨头，流遍四肢……  
“嗯……”  
“轻轻戳一下就去了，你这淫荡的母狗还真是饥渴，屁股吸这么紧，把人家手都吮麻了……”  
“唔……”  
不……不……  
他竟然……只是被按了一下，就爽得高潮了。  
一股股精液涌泉似的喷吐，把本就湿润的内裤洇得更湿，几乎要从表面渗出水来。  
这真是淫乱地过分了，但他无法自控，枪刃眼睛控制不住地上翻，尚未从高潮的余韵中脱离的身体因羞耻而发起热，一层层的红从脸颊泛到耳根，连脖子都染上了淡淡的红色。  
太诱惑了，这么躺在地上的枪刃，好像烧熟的了嫩肉，光是看着都好像能咂摸出那成熟诱人的鲜甜味道来……  
白魔忍不住了。  
“快点趴下，我要干你。”

・榨精+羊眼圈  
继主手武器保护协会后，室内家具合理使用协会也发来谴责了，艾欧泽亚还要被我荼毒多少家具  
一个小圆桌。  
木桌涂着清漆，由中央一根粗壮的桌腿擎起，稍矮的高度让它看起来稳当结实，漂亮的浅木纹镶嵌在桌面，线条流畅而略微曲折，像是在本白色的奶液里加上了蜂蜜轻轻搅动而成。  
小小一只桌子，似乎只适合独自闲憩饮茶，或者与密友对坐聊天的时候使用。当然，白魔也正是这么使用它的，只不过今天……  
形式稍有不同。  
怎么说呢，至少枪刃在广义定位上也算是她的朋友。  
不过聊天就不必了。  
枪刃被绑在桌子上。  
他仰面躺在桌上，垂下四肢，让绳索从臂膀与腿根出发，一路缠绕，捆紧了手腕脚踝后延出来，把他手脚拉紧，收束在中间的桌腿上固定，像摊开了绷紧的鼓面。  
为防止粗糙绳索擦伤裸露的皮肤，麻绳下面衬垫着柔软的绸缎，然而绸带缠得实在潦草，大半麻绳仍然与赤裸的皮肤做着亲密接触，绸带高高低低垂落成缭乱的帘幔，像是什么奇异的装饰。  
小小的圆桌在枪刃身下显得捉襟见肘，男人宽阔的身躯几乎把木纹地桌面全部遮挡，他双眼被折叠过的厚厚绸带蒙上，呼吸粗重，胸膛一起一伏在桌子上轻拱。  
他身体被强行拉开，在白魔面前伸展，他四肢受缚，表情却十分坦然，像是上奉的祭品，有种古怪的圣洁感。  
白魔抚摸他的脖子感受脉搏，蓬勃的生命在薄薄的皮肉下流动，在按压下变得越发清晰，有力地脉动着。枪刃柔顺地躺在桌台上，任凭自己被白魔抚摸，像是纯洁的，虔诚的，奉献了自己的肉体的羔羊。  
像是温和软糯的……弱者。  
但就算做出这种姿态也实在不能说明他具有这样的“美德”。  
微妙的隆起连接着肩部与胸部的丰厚肌肉，白魔手指在他锁骨上流连……然后抚过胸膛，修剪得圆润光洁的指甲压上男人乳尖，在乳肉上掐出浅浅的凹陷，挑逗地轻轻勾手，上下拨弄。  
平静的湖面漾起涟漪，枪刃轻微拧动着躯干，呼吸变得有些粗重。一簇簇的痒意钻进了心底，枪刃看不见的部位，皱缩乳头在白魔的视线下随指甲的拨弄一点点胀起来，枪刃嘴里溢出了呻吟。  
把小巧的乳头一下下揪起来又放开，白魔的指腹在乳尖轻轻揉按，小小一粒乳肉在白魔指间变得越来越硬挺，难耐的感觉叫枪刃左右摆头，凸起的喉结在仰起的脖子前滑动，听着那柔软的轻呜，白魔唇角勾起……  
阴茎，稍微勃起来了呢。  
半勃的阴茎被突然握住，枪刃身体一弹反弓起来，挣得四肢绳索上勾连的绸带一阵抖动。白魔一边抚着男人健壮的侧腰，一边圈住他的阴茎搓动，盯着他的脸，眼神渐渐沉暗。  
为我兴奋起来吧……  
一点一点，小声的，漏出丝丝缕缕的呻吟。  
在牢固的绳索绑缚下可怜地挣动，绸带窸窸窣窣摇颤，被情欲侵袭难以自制的样子真是惹人爱怜。  
阴茎突然被一片柔软微凉的皮肤贴上，枪刃心里一凛，然后很快意识到那只是什么……白魔抓着他的阴茎，凑上脸去磨蹭，维埃拉稍微凌乱的呼吸让枪刃脑子发懵，虽然目不能视，但被剥夺了视觉的身体变得更加敏感，又滑又弹的脸颊肉蹭着他，想到兔子那张漂亮的小脸，眼神迷离地抱着他的贴蹭，枪刃的阴茎就猛竖起来。  
“嗯哼～”白魔手指轻拢在枪刃龟头滑动，侧脸紧紧挨着枪刃硬直的阴茎，挤得两边脸颊都鼓起来。稍稍伸直感觉湿答答的手指，说话声音的震动也传导到了男人的脑子里嗡鸣，“枪刃的鸡巴……开始流水了呢。”  
把沾染了湿润的手指举到脸前，鼻腔里男人的腥檀味道又浓重了几分，然后张开嘴巴……  
吸嘬声响亮地在空气中炸开，像是在炸在了枪刃的耳朵里，噗噗地吮吸声流动，枪刃心领神会地知晓了白魔在干什么，羞耻感就把他逼退到墙角。  
白魔在吃他的味道……从被沾湿的手指上，舔手指糖一样仔细舔舐，枪刃有理由怀疑她是故意弄出的这么些动静，让他的耳朵就像长了眼睛，把白魔伸出舌头上下舔舐，唇舌圈住手指，抽插含吮的姿态，全部都“看”了个清清楚楚。  
暧昧的湿热气息在胯间缭绕，枪刃的阴茎硬硬挺戳在白魔脸上，兴奋地发颤，然而尽管那滋滋舔吸的水声如此诱人，却全都不发生在他的阴茎上，只让他的肉棒空竖起来，可怜地流出腺液弄湿白魔情动的脸。  
“嗯……枪刃的鸡巴，姆～……流了好多……”白魔终于抓着枪刃的侧胯，转过脸来从侧面在阴茎的棒柱上舔弄，牙齿轻蹭过阴茎表面不经意间的刺激也叫枪刃脑子里直炸白光。  
“很舒服吧，奴家的服侍。”  
白魔舌头一卷，把底端的囊袋也吸进嘴巴，口腔与手一齐动作，揉搓着男人的性器，爽得枪刃捆在下面的手腕乱摇，身体一挺一挺，在桌沿上硌来硌去，刮得骨头都痛起来。  
“来吧来吧射出来，枪刃乖乖，白魔喜欢～”  
双手握住枪刃硬硬的肉棒捧起来揉搓，白魔捋了捋龟头绷紧了微皱的表皮，夹起大腿躬身凑近，把自己果冻似的朱唇轻覆在龟头上圈住，舌尖在马眼轻舔舔，用微妙的力度轻轻一嘬……  
一阵难以抵御的舒爽酸麻，飘然钻进了脑子。  
“呃……哈……”  
被噗噗的精液顶着上颚射了满嘴，白魔痴张着嘴，感受着粘稠浆液在她嘴巴里流淌的感觉，任凭精液的味道完全淹没她口鼻……  
“哈……哈……”  
白魔搅着舌头小口吞咽男人的精液，浓烈的雄性味道吃得她腿间漫出湿意，伸手轻抚下体，内裤果然已经被蜜液浸出一点湿，把内裤从前面攥住朝上提拉，布料被沾湿嵌入秘缝，又被湿热的肉瓣夹紧，慢慢拢成一股，随着白魔的牵拉，内裤勒进细缝，挤开唇瓣，在肿起的小豆上狠狠摩擦。  
“咿……”  
猛烈的刺激叫白魔腰一软，无力地趴到枪刃胯间，她下腹微微发热，好像在呼唤着爱抚。  
根本无需视力，听与触比眼睛看到的更多。白魔的喘息，颤抖，动情的姿态，都在枪刃脑子里纤毫毕现演绎。处于不应期的身体也被引诱地一挺一挺，挣紧了绳索，抖起半软阴茎。  
白魔小心翼翼地爬上桌子，分开两腿，撑在枪刃身侧露出桌面窄窄的边缘跪立，腿弯内侧的细嫩皮肤磨蹭着枪刃的腰，痒痒的感觉叫男人呼吸都放缓了。  
潮湿小穴抵上龟头的刺激叫他浑身一激灵。  
维埃拉跪坐在他被捆得动弹不得的他身上，拉出已经湿得不成样子的内裤拨到一边，手按在枪刃胸口，微微沉腰，用穴口半含住枪刃的龟头，逸出几声娇喘，轻轻晃腰，下面湿滑的穴一含一含吞吐，用嫩肉在男人性器顶端轻咬。  
枪刃被情欲的热气蒸得晕晕乎乎，浑身发软，手倒抓住捆他手腕的绳子攥紧到发疼，身体却像是要在桌子上熔化成一滩，顺着绳子淌下去。  
不自觉努力挺起身体让他后背腾空，白魔伸出手臂，插入那腾出的空隙去揽他后腰，相比壮实的胸膛，男人肌肉紧绷的腰竟然让她有种纤瘦的错觉。  
枪刃忽然脸上一凉，眼睛一阵刺痛，眯着眼睛左右摆头了好一会，才能睁开眼睛看清楚白魔逆着光俯视他的脸。  
被掀去了遮眼的布条，枪刃的视线被那朱唇上可疑的白浊吸引……  
“枪刃射了好多喔，把人家……脸都射花了呢。”  
从他的表情里发现了什么，白魔不以为意地揩了揩嘴巴，轻轻一笑，伸出舌头灵巧地在自己指尖绕了一圈，瞬间把残留的白色浆液卷了个干净。  
她小口微张，丰润的嘴唇沾着水光，随娇喘呵出带腥的气息，脸颊眼角染着醉酒似的酡红……  
枪刃的眼睛还在被这嫣红舌尖缠裹指头卷走白精的景象所迷惑，白魔猛然坐下去，又紧又滑的穴道裹住阴茎，猝不及防的爽快就炸得他大脑一空。  
好像沸腾了，又好像平息了，密密麻麻的满足感钻入身体，暂时填平了欲望的沟壑。这猛坐把枪刃挺起的腰部狠狠压回桌面，粗硕肉棒贯入身体的刺激把白魔的腰也插软了，小穴猛烈地一绞之后腰一塌，趴在枪刃身上双眼迷离。  
“嗯～好像，稍微……有点太快了……”白魔喘着气，撑起手臂试图把自己支起来，却被一阵阵  
快感电得身体发麻，行动困难，眼睛里都漾出了水光，“呜……小穴……不受控制……”  
一缩一缩痉挛着，在枪刃性器上绞缠的肉壁带着销魂蚀骨的快感，尽管明知道假装的可能性更大，枪刃还是在白魔这副泫然欲泣的可怜样下中招，彻底失去了理智。  
感觉到身体里的肉棒重新硬成了一块铁，白魔很快原形毕露，嘻嘻笑着，骑在枪刃身上扭动好像没有骨头的柔软纤腰，“嗯哼～就是这样，我的乖宝宝枪刃，今天要把所有所有的精液全部奉献给我哟，一滴都不能少。”  
嫩滑的穴紧紧吸附在阴茎表面，一次次绞紧，淫液从身体交合处溢出来，打湿了耻毛，白魔循着自己的感觉抬起腰又沉下去，把身下的男人当做道具一样使用。  
枪刃在她的压制下连腰都拱不起来，感觉到白魔在揉弄、揪扯他乳尖，却连脖子也累的仰不动，无力地向后垂下，四肢让一次次下坐压得一弹一弹，又被绳索牵住，感觉要被折断。  
耻毛被濡湿成一缕一缕，粘在皮肤上，啪啪响亮的肉体拍打声好像羞耻感在一下下狠抽他耳光，枪刃咬着牙齿，被白魔掐着脖子揪得乳头发痛，柔嫩的小穴一圈圈吸住他，嘬得他意识一阵阵抽空，浑身流溢着舒爽又痛苦的酸麻，让枪刃耐不住发出断续的呻吟……  
白魔伏低了身体加速身体起伏，弹性十足的蜜桃状臀部拍在男人下体，身体交合处的蜜液随拍击而黏着腻在一起滑动，又快速拉开几乎要牵出丝来。  
拍打声混着水而混浊，身体交合处冒出滋滋的水声，白魔趴在枪刃身上，眼里无法收敛的狂热像流动的火，小穴的强劲收缩夹得枪刃大脑缺氧。一阵阵令人羞耻到极点的失禁感撞击着枪刃，在白魔体内射出的同时，紧闭的后穴噗地激吐出已经在里面煨到暖透了异物，裹满肠液的圆卵在桌面上只流连了一瞬，就从一片淫液中溜过迅速摔到了地面，发出轻微的啪嗒声。  
一瞬间枪刃的耳朵就烧红了，热得冒气，身体也微微抖起来。他牙关紧咬，双眼紧闭撇开了头，白魔去掰他的下巴，用了很大力气也没能拗过他。  
“睁开眼，看着我。”  
迟疑地睁开眼睛，枪刃眼角漫着泪花，热精灌在身下的紧穴里，被白魔每一点细微的动作所推涌。  
又色又淫的触觉侵占了他的脑子，却也驱除不了方才在高潮中紧绷身体让圆卵近乎是从后穴喷出来的强烈羞耻感，白魔手往后一摸就沾起满手的黏湿。  
在被高潮与羞耻折磨得失神的枪刃面前，白魔撩起上衣露出自己微微鼓起的小腹，一边把手中的湿液涂上去，一边脱去上衣，把自己的胸部露出来，展现柔美的身体线条，脱衣的动作带着腰一耸一耸，交合处漫出股股精水，淋得枪刃下体一片湿。  
白魔抚着自己的小腹，一阵轻柔的触感隔着肚皮，轻纱似的朝枪刃笼罩过来，还酸软的阴茎欲挺立而不能，枪刃痛苦得手脚挣扎拧转，被绳索勒出血痕，却依然只能像一张弓，一面鼓，在桌子上牢牢绷紧了，捆得动弹不得，被肆意亵玩身体。  
“嗯……”白魔按着自己的肚子，小穴阵阵收缩，像是另一只柔软的大手在抚弄枪刃的阴茎，她若有所思，忽然趴下来，贴覆在枪刃身上，侧过耳朵听着枪刃急速搏动的心跳，压在两人腹间的小手滑动，“枪刃……”  
“嗯……”枪刃呻吟似的轻哼一声，挺了挺身体。  
“你感觉到了吗？”白魔的手稍重一些地按了按自己小腹又抽离出来，扭着身体与枪刃更紧密贴合，绵软的胸部堆在枪刃胸口晃晃悠悠，低哑的声音仿佛女妖的歌声一样诱惑，“人家的肚子，因为……”  
她小穴又是强劲地一收缩，绞得枪刃呼吸一滞。  
“在努力吸着枪刃的大肉棒，所以一动，一动地诶。感觉到了吗，人家的小肚子，被枪刃灌满了，吸着肉棒……”  
“不要……再……”  
想要叫她不要再说了。  
可声音已经钻进了耳朵。  
满意地听到枪刃本就飞跳的心脏跳得更加急促吵闹，枪刃浑身抖得厉害，无力感与发泄后的空虚绞缠着他，好像要把他拧干。才吐出圆卵的后穴收缩起来，不受控制地张合起湿润的穴口，身体的淫乱羞耻得他无助地流出眼泪。  
“枪刃好棒，身体，非常厉害。”  
“别……”枪刃费力地喘息着，努力抓住牵拉手腕的绳索以减轻手腕仿佛被勒断的痛楚，腰腹上挺，眼泪溢了满眶，不知自己看起来多么狼狈，祈求地望着白魔。  
真是……可爱极了。  
“不行喔，要全部射出来才可以，把人家的子宫全部填满嘛，要全部……不留空隙地把人家……嗯～”  
“呜……”  
“射得满满的。”  
白魔手肘撑在桌面，手臂穿过枪刃肩下的空隙，纤弱的十指扣紧桌沿，转动膝盖把勾在枪刃大腿的脚放下来，挤进枪刃后腰，把他强行抬起来，架住了。  
白魔撑在枪刃身上，臀部一下下拍击着枪刃腰腹，胸部弹跳着，随着白魔伏低身体而撞上枪刃胸口，垂下来摇摆一颤一颤，乳尖发硬得像石子儿，在枪刃胸口一点一点，一擦一擦乱蹭，激得枪刃脑子都被快感冲乱了。  
男人被她压在身下，阴茎被当做道具一般使用，四肢被弯折拉扯地狠了，关节都如同火燎，枪刃疼得眼泪乱流，酷刑一般的性交却让快感越缠越紧。他手指扣着粗麻绳索，脚尖乱颤，终于忍不住张开口，喉间挤出呜咽的泣音，哭喘着，在白魔小穴的绞缠下失态地不成样子。  
竖起的肉棒在她紧致的小穴插进抽出，枪刃的阴茎又硬又热，像烧红的铁，在白魔身体里抽插进出，磨得穴肉发热，好像要把她烧熔。  
“好棒……太棒了枪刃，老公～太厉害了……”  
“唔……”枪刃感觉自己难受得快死了，溺在过多的快感里意识模糊，好像要把他肢体一段段扯下来一般的疼痛在四肢拉锯。  
动情的白魔放过了桌沿，手臂转了个方向从后背反扣在枪刃肩上，女性身体发软，手指差点抓不住男性宽厚的肩部，勉强扒在上面扣住手，掐得短短的指甲都陷进肉里……  
“全部都给我，一滴也不可以留下，把我……嗯～”  
“咿……呀……”  
白魔软在了枪刃身上，梦呓一般接上，“填满……嗯……”  
缓缓地轻轻地液体淌下来，已经湿透的下体却难以感知，枪刃几乎是被白魔掏空了，强行榨出了最后一滴。  
骨头都好像被挖空了，酥麻得一点力气也使不上，他四肢脱力，手指也像绸布一样绵软无力地一根根垂下来，微微发抖。枪刃把牙齿咬得腮帮发紧，眨着眼睛强忍住口鼻间蕴着的一片酸涩，不让眼泪再流出来。  
“无论何时自尊心都这么强，真不知道该说是你的优点还是缺点呢。”  
如果可以动的话，一定会侧过身体或者挡住自己吧，对着眼眶都红了却还在逞强的枪刃，白魔心想。  
这样一对比，看看现在羞耻到脖子都缩起来的枪刃就显得更有趣了，白魔忍不住附耳过去说，出更加恶魔的话语。  
“还没有结束喔。”  
惊慌的神色从枪刃脸上一闪而过，很快被藏匿起来。白魔缓缓从枪刃身上退下来，撑着桌子欣赏了一会男人一片狼藉的下体，耻得枪刃大腿肌肉都绷得鼓起来。  
顾及枪刃的自尊给他擦去下体的污渍，又捡起那颗从枪刃后穴喷吐出来落到地上的“蛋”稍微擦拭，绸布被放下，荡回去碰到枪刃下垂的脚踝。白魔抓着桌沿掰了两下，竟然拆下一截桌面，下臀突然悬空让枪刃浑身一凛。  
没想到他被四仰八叉绑上的这桌子，竟然可以拆出一块，而恰好空出了腿间的这一块，很难说白魔没有预谋。  
竟然要……用这样的姿势被绑在桌子上，挨操……  
尽管明知勉力挣扎也只是让绳索越发勒紧而已，枪刃依然小幅度地拧起手腕缩起脚。白魔并不如他所欲地用强硬手段压制挣扎，只是十分耐心地看着他，不急不恼穿戴用具。静等他耗尽所剩无几的力气，才往枪刃胯下贴上自己纤薄的腰腹。  
治疗师细嫩的肌肤沾到枪刃大腿内侧的时候，枪刃已经一点力气都没有了，像一段砧上的肉，让白魔用两只拇指插入后穴，向两侧勾拉，肌肉被牵扯出钝钝的痛，绞着白魔的指头瑟瑟地往回收缩。  
“屁股都孵过蛋了，还夹这么紧。”  
“呜……”  
手指拱了拱，探入更深处，白魔摸着枪刃的身体内部，内壁又软又紧的挤在她指尖缠绕。  
被这个紧穴绞住的话，一定爽得不得了吧，一想到那种被夹得呼吸困难的轻微窒息感，白魔就觉得嗓子发干。  
“进来……”  
“嗯？现在吗？会有点痛喔。”  
“进来！”枪刃被她按得浑身像有虫子在拱，想动一下，手脚却连一点力都使不上，已经空泛的身体里像是有个漩涡，溺得他好像无论怎样呼吸也取不到氧气，几乎用上了命令的语气。  
“这可是你要的喔——”  
白魔手轻放在他两胯，搭在男人的身体上烘出淡淡温热，轻轻揉按他两侧凸出的髋骨，与轻柔的手部动作正相反，白魔道具阴茎的茎头没有在穴口停留，蛮横地直刺了进去。  
“唔！！！”  
方才还累得连手指都挪不动的枪刃突然挣得桌子都震起来，白魔捉住他的腰，微微蹙眉，听着他尖叫，好一会才抬手拭去枪刃的眼泪。  
然后喘息猛然开始粗重……  
冷淡的表象之下，过头的爽快让白魔眼神放空，枪刃后穴过紧地夹缠好像把大脑全绞空了，挤了出去，让她一时失去了思考能力。  
回过神来，回想刚才的失态，白魔微微眯眼……  
发狠地掐紧了枪刃的腰，一边叫骂一边挺腰，“贱货，屁股这么骚，把我鸡巴都夹痛了。”  
“看我不，把你的骚穴给操烂。”  
看他流泪，喘息，张开嘴巴，语言被身体的耸动打散，哭得浑身直抖，陌生的痒麻好像在他身体里把快感用一根根毛针刺进肉里，钻进脑子，擦得他下体发麻，疼得意识好像要从一粒粒毛孔里蒸出去，升到天上。  
这到底是……什么……  
“唔……唔！！”  
“这个姿势，果然……屁股夹得很紧，不过……”一旦贯进去之后，就像是撬开了蚌壳，里面的蚌肉又紧又滑，吮地白魔头皮发炸。  
枪刃哭得眼睛都涩了，嘴巴也发干，喉咙却还在一抽一抽的，白魔抓着他，捞他的一双大腿往胯下按，男人大腿肌肉吃劲绷紧，一鼓一鼓拦在白魔小腹的同时，穴壁也夹起来，拱得白魔咯咯笑。  
枪刃哭得嗓子都哑了，白魔看他眼角漫着泪光，目光失焦，痴呆木愣的样子，轻呼一口气……  
“想尝尝……被我干到用屁股潮吹的滋味吗？”  
“……”  
没有反应，嗯哼，意料之中。  
起先只是弹了弹脚。  
抖了抖肩。  
酥麻的感觉，被缓慢而深微的抽送刷上穴壁，一层层，一步步加深……顺着脊骨上蹿……  
软毛顺着拂过去的时候几乎让人难以感觉，而在抽与插的交替，纤细而柔软的短毛一根根倒翻过来，弹动着搔挠穴壁，痒就钻入了骨头。  
“呃……”  
不……不……  
屁股……空乏的身体里面，本应该什么都失去的身体里面，泛起一阵阵酸麻，穴壁渐渐发痒，被软毛刷地好像要坏掉，不受控制地抽搐，越来越急促地夹紧，越来越紧，却被粗硕的阴茎撑开了，插在深处把他扩开。  
越是夹紧，越是能清晰感觉到软毛随抽插刷动软肉，不知道从哪挤出的力气叫枪刃重新挣扎起来，拉着绳索晃得绸带乱抖，拧身翻动，绷起肌肉夹腿，他抽动着手臂跟腿脚，胡乱摆头，被下体越来越猛烈地酸麻击中。  
要不行了……  
要……  
不管怎么反抗也只是为白魔带去一阵阵舒爽而已，甚至嵌在穴里的阴茎因为他的乱动而抽动擦出更多的快感……  
要死掉了。  
里面越来越酸，越来越痒，他被玩弄得要发疯，身体好像失了归属，要飘起来，穴壁被细密的软毛抚弄一阵阵失控抽搐。  
什么都射不出来，什么都感觉不到了……  
被操坏了。  
真丢脸。  
温热的液体注进来，灌进他的肠子，暖洋洋的……被女人操得身体都化掉，枪刃瘫在桌子上，感觉到白魔一点点抽离，蜜液在他肠子里流淌，失禁般的感觉叫他穴壁再次微微抽搐。  
湿润的穴口温柔地把白魔吐出来，穴口收缩着一张一合，咬不住满溢的液体，泌出了一滴，在肉褶上浸润开……  
然后白魔伸出两指插入枪刃后穴，分指把他撑开，一股股热液就自发淌出来淋湿了他屁股。枪刃羞耻地指尖微动，却张不开口，踢不动腿。一块砧上的淫肉，在白魔的手指扣挖下流出更多淫水，因为一片凹口的桌沿，液体连在桌面蓄积的机会都失去，直滴到地上。  
液体摔下的滴溅声好像酸液，在腐蚀枪刃一片空茫的大脑里残余的尊严。  
“枪刃的里面……被操软了诶。”白魔的手指探在里面揉按。  
“唔……不……”枪刃头皮发麻，耻得想流泪，却连眼泪都干了。  
“应该不止这一点啊……别抵抗嘛，总不能是含着我的东西舍不得排出来吧？”越是感觉到穴肉的收缩，白魔的手指越发不老实地前进。  
“不……”不要在这里，只是不要在这，枪刃感觉自己的心脏都紧紧缩起来了，要不是还被绑着，他早就蜷成了一团。  
都已经……被绑在桌子上操坏了，他不要再……  
“呜——”  
就算哭出来也没有用，白魔掰着他的后穴撑开，叫大片的淫液畅通无阻地滑出来，在地上泄成一滩……  
为什么……  
“枪刃……”  
“滚。”  
白魔嘻嘻笑着正要趴到他身上，被他突然一吼吓地一缩肩。  
“诶？”白魔探头一看果然，蓝色职业眼睛被泪水泡地通红，四周漫着密密的血丝，愤怒地盯着她，“生气啦？”  
“好端端的生什么气啊，你不也被干得很舒服嘛……”白魔轻按枪刃的胸，嘴角依然挂着谄媚而轻佻的微笑。  
“我不能生气？”不知道这一幕是如何挑动了枪刃的神经，让他脱口而出这么一句。  
“……”  
像是把一个装满火药的木桶丢到了两人之间，枪刃沉默不语的瞪视让维埃拉的眼睛倏然睁大了……  
然后枪刃闭上了眼睛。  
愤怒在发酵，挤得白魔胸口发闷。  
她想说又不是她逼他上的这个台子，想说这不是他要的吗。  
枪刃脚上绑着的绳结被拉得像是嵌在了一起，让她处理的很费力，没有被绸布完全垫衬的脚腕内侧勒痕深重，印出发紫的红痕，碰一下就轻轻发抖。  
“……”  
枪刃那句我不能生气的反问在脑海里回荡，越来越响越来越响，而室内安静到似乎连呼吸都嫌太吵。  
枪刃生气了……  
他好像一直脾气很好，不爱计较，就算偶尔生气也很好哄……  
白魔的大脑好像放空了，她无法思考枪刃生气的这件事，只能顾着快点把眼前的绳索解开。  
枪刃手脚脱力，软软地垂下来，他关节被牵拉了太久，动一动就扯出细小的呻吟。白魔能想象那种烈烈的痛，像有只小兽在撕咬她心脏。  
“……”  
才蹲在下面把一个结用指甲掐着艰难地一点点抽松，绳结还未完全解开，那只手就突然袭击握住了她手腕。  
白魔心脏一抽紧，眼睛也抬起来。  
枪刃依然紧紧闭着眼，眉头因痛楚而轻拧。  
那手把她腕子渐渐攥紧，把她抓得无法活动。  
白魔挣了一下，没有挣脱，那手反而抓得越紧了。  
“干嘛啊……不是叫我滚吗……”  
“……”  
枪刃还是不说话，只是抓着她。  
手掌的温度沉默地透过皮肤，熨得她手腕发热。  
枪刃的手紧了紧，攥住白魔细白的腕子揉揉，一大股酸涩的感觉，突然就从白魔心里咕咚咕咚涌泉似的冒出来。  
……  
“xx年x月x日，我得把今天这个日子记下来。”  
“记什么？”枪刃一头雾水。  
“你冲我发火。”不理一脸呆愣的枪刃，白魔脸上笑得阳光灿烂，“是高兴的事情。”  
“……我以前又不是没吼过你。”  
这有什么好高兴的？？？  
“不一样。”白魔高深莫测地摇手，“以前就算你把我骂得狗血淋头，都只会是公事。”  
“嗯？”  
“这一次，你是为私事冲我发火，为了你自己。”  
“关于这个……我道过歉了。”  
“枪刃——！！”白魔恨不得一把掐死他。  
“你会不会听人说话！？谁要你道歉呀？我没有想要一个完美无缺的你，你懂不懂？”  
你不完美的样子也很好。  
这对我很重要。  
发脾气——就算是乱发脾气，那又怎么样呢？她知道他很疼——就算这是他要求的，这真的很难捱，所以，暴躁一点又怎么样呢？  
“你可以生气，当然可以，我希望枪刃以后多多地对我发脾气，再多骂两句也可以。嗯……不过动手就不要了。”  
一直沉默听着的枪刃终于不甘心要反驳，蠕动的嘴唇却被兔子的唇瓣所封堵。  
白魔无声地长叹一口气。  
动手什么的，当然是开玩笑啊……

・圣水+憋尿  
诚挚建议不知道圣水什么意思的读者朋友到此为止

“您好，客房服务。”  
叩叩两声过后，门外传来甜美的女声。  
枪刃额角青筋一跳。  
“先生您现在方便吗？”  
说不方便也晚了吧……看着从门缝里冒出来的一双毛茸茸兔耳朵，枪刃想。  
白魔侧身从门缝闪进来，在门边立定，翻手轻轻带上门，脸上挂着狡黠的微笑。  
“嘿嘿……”  
“不要客房服务。”  
“……诶？”  
大马金刀坐在那里的枪刃简直像个闯进少女闺房的莽汉，看着十分碍眼。  
今天的白魔穿着大衣，蹬着小高跟，身形高挑颀长，听了枪刃的话愣了一下，迈着轻快的步伐走过来，“哎呀，说错台词了，是特殊服务。”  
她解开外套，随手把大衣甩上沙发，一下扑到与四周环境格格不入的莽汉枪刃身上，枪刃这才发现她腿上是黑丝网袜，严实的外套包裹下，维埃拉里面穿着露肩的短上衣，胸口系着蝴蝶结……枪刃稍微感觉到这是什么意思了。  
“……”真亏她说得出来……  
枪刃看了一下桌子上的晶壤。  
“特殊服务也不要。”  
“哈？这个……可由不得你诶……”白魔单腿跪上沙发，膝盖挤在他双腿之间下陷，轻抚他的脸……  
“能不能等……”  
“脱！”  
枪刃开始解衣扣……  
白魔没有喊停，一直让枪刃把自己脱到精光。光着屁股坐在沙发上的感觉实在很奇怪，让枪刃手脚有些不自在，无所适从地看着白魔……  
白魔递给他一杯酒。  
“喝。”  
平底的短酒杯外壁结着冷雾，冰块碰撞出泠泠的轻响，枪刃闻到熏人的酒精味只蹙了一下眉，就把酒液尽数灌进喉咙，辛辣的滋味从舌根一路延烧到胃，发散着热度。  
白魔在旁边汩汩倒酒，又把一杯啪地置在枪刃面前。  
“继续。”  
“……”  
枪刃喝的很快，脖子一仰就倒空了杯子，利索地完全不像他跟白魔说的不怎么喝酒。  
白魔瞄一眼杯里的冰块，又斜一眼看他。  
“……酒量不错。”  
说着又倒好一杯。  
枪刃刚端起杯子，就叫白魔捉住了，把酒杯从他掌中轻轻抽出，靠过来，呵着气轻声说……  
“这杯，我的。”  
枪刃手一抓，握了满手冷结的露水。  
然而白魔就喝了一口，嘶嘶吸着气把剩下的全灌给了枪刃。  
“好可爱，”白魔捏捏他的脸颊，“你脸有点红了。”  
“嗯……”枪刃撇开头，感觉身体发热。  
“更红了。”  
这个就不能，不说出来吗……  
白魔一翻身，跨坐到枪刃身上，转了转眼睛思考了一阵又坐回去，到底是酒的后劲大还是什么情况已经无法分辨了，白魔拍着自己的腿让枪刃坐上来的时候，枪刃整个人都在发晕。  
坐，坐上来？  
白魔捏住他的下巴，好像猜中了他的疑惑一样，“对，坐上来，特殊服务，我来打扮一下你。”  
“……”  
枪刃小心地跨过来，左右挪着膝盖的位置，扭扭捏捏不敢坐下，直到白魔按他的肩膀，刚沉下腰，股下触到维埃拉覆着黑丝的双腿，丝滑的触感差点让他又弹起来。  
白魔拂开他鬓角的碎发，轻抚他的脸，“别紧张，坐下来宝贝，别怕压到我，没事的。”  
“嗯……”  
沉沉的体重慢慢压上来，枪刃渐渐在白魔腿上坐实，感觉却越来越奇怪，把自己大腿上的肉都抓起来了……  
好羞耻……这个姿势。  
要不是白魔稍微岔开了一点腿，他的……就要碰到白魔了，可是即使是现在这样……阴茎不听使唤地轻微勃起，指向白魔两腿之间，也让他觉得有些尴尬。  
白魔看着枪刃的表情，好像一眼看穿他的心理活动，唇角压不住地往上翘，想着他完全不在状态的样子也挺有趣的。  
把冰冷的玻璃杯贴到他胯下，冻得枪刃一激灵，他终于抬起头来。  
白魔摇摇杯子，“还喝吗宝贝？”  
枪刃缓慢地摇摇头。  
“真的不喝呀？还是喝一点嘛，我喂你呀。”  
冰块在透亮的琥珀色酒液里荡来荡去……  
“要用嘴喂吗？还是杯子就可以？”  
“……”  
“别不说话啊……”  
“杯子就可……唔……”猝不及防灌进来的辛辣呛了他一下，凉凉的酒撒到胸口，白魔的一只手从他肩膀摸上侧颈，用拇指在他耳后轻轻磨蹭……  
白魔放下杯子，拭去枪刃唇上残余的酒，男人脸已经红透了，眼睛也蕴上一层朦胧……  
“这是什么？”  
“贴纸。”  
“……”枪刃闭上嘴，看白魔把两个贴纸啪啪粘到他胸口，闷闷的不适感盖上来，覆过男人淡褐色的乳晕，看两只红艳艳的爱心随胸口呼吸起伏，而枪刃的羞耻感就像恍惚飘起来了一样不太真切……  
这就是他不喜欢喝酒的原因。  
红色爱心中央拱出一个小小的凸起，让贴纸四周褶出的空隙压平了又翘起，白魔轻揪住边缘拉扯，指尖按在那小小的凸点上，隔着薄薄的贴纸碾动把它压平，牵开边缘强行压住微微勃起来的乳头来把贴纸粘好。  
仰头一看，白魔满意地点点头，“嗯，完美。”  
不疼，只是稍微有点难受。  
胸口被绷住了，乳头陷在乳肉里被压扁了，低头看看，原本的一圈乳晕已经变成了亮色的爱心贴在上面，有种……奇怪的风俗感。  
什么搭上了他后颈，枪刃低下头，感觉到一段软软的东西贴着他的脖子，是一段短而宽的皮革，绕过来，拉紧了，扣在他的脖子上，一点冰凉的感觉搭在他锁骨上面，让他下意识伸手去摸。白魔贴心地拿出镜子给他照，镜子中白魔的手指拈着从皮革项圈上垂下来的一只红色爱心，数个切面折出的瑰丽红色光点印在枪刃的脖子上滑动……  
镜面的角度往下转，把心形的乳贴也收了进去，枪刃一低头，直接看到自己完全裸出来的下体，肉茎微微抬头，脑里的酒气好像终于散出去了一些。  
不久之前他还只是坐在这里给晶壤充能，而现在他已经脱得一丝不挂，坐在异性腿上，还打扮成这样……  
不像其他人喝醉之后大喊大叫发酒疯，枪刃这种又软又迟钝的反应真的是很好玩。  
白魔抓住他摇摇晃晃向上挺立的阴茎轻轻搓动，枪刃坐在她腿上，光裸的屁股蹭着她裹在丝网袜里的光洁大腿，手抓住坐垫被压翘起来的边角把海绵抓紧，攥成一团，喘息着，眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎被挑开铃口插入了尿道棒，又往根部与囊袋缠上束具。  
尿道棒顶端连着一段细细的短链牵着银铃，十分灵敏，稍一动就会响，枪刃真的恨透了铃铛这东西，都是白魔害得，他有段时间对这种这种叮叮哐哐的无害金属噪音神经过敏，以至于甚至不希望跟舞者同组。  
他努力不去注意白魔正在他阴茎底端扣紧的东西，然而随着咔哒一声，一个小巧的锁也挂在了他身上，锁紧了根部与囊袋的束带，带着刚刚好的重量坠在那里， 也是一点点凉，烧起隐隐的火。  
然后白魔伸手揽他的腰，顺着流畅的肌肉线条滑下去摸他光裸的屁股，揉捏着手感很好的臀肉，手指挤进臀缝里浅浅地滑动，枪刃的喘息渐渐粗重起来……  
白魔突然重重拍一下他的屁股，“干什么呢，懂不懂事？坐上来。”  
“坐……”  
“想扶着我也可以的。”白魔歪头，拍拍自己的肩膀。  
然后男人的手握住她的肩，按得她身体一沉，枪刃挺起身，膝盖前进，才动了一步，龟头就戳到了维埃拉的腹部，翘起来摇得银铃铛一响，于是尴尬地停住了动作。  
鸡巴不听使唤，还在颤巍巍不断往上扬起，空气都好像凝固了，白魔低头很认真地看他一拱一拱的肉棒。  
枪刃把白魔肩膀捏得生疼，然而陷在羞耻中的本人完全没有发觉，白魔忍了一会，眉毛都揪起来。  
枪刃松开她把手撑到沙发靠背上的时候，白魔暗暗松了口气。  
实在太疼了，这家伙手劲也忒大了。  
她朝前一滑身体抱住枪刃，把那根阴茎压到胸腹间，让茎头戳在她双乳间的凹陷，牵着尿道棒的铃铛打转，白魔搂着枪刃的后腰往下按，男人就顺从地往下坐。扒着男人的屁股，柔软的肛口一点点扩开，缓动着，艰涩地把白魔吞入。  
“可以慢一点喔。”白魔轻点了点枪刃胸前的乳贴说，隔着一层微硬胶纸的手指按压的触感十分奇妙，扯得枪刃呼吸都乱了一拍。  
借着腔道的一阵阵收缩小口吞咽，用肉穴一口口吃下白魔胯下的棒子，枪刃跪坐在白魔前面，仔细感觉自己的身体被一点点撑开。  
白魔手伸到他胯下，摸他结实紧致的大腿，去捏那两侧软嫩的股肉轻抚，白魔把食指弯起，与拇指一起戳上那困在束带里被挤得鼓出来的两只肉球，顶得软肉往里凹出了两个窝，然后手指一张一合，带动精囊一摆一摆，左右上下打着圈揉，揉得枪刃浑身发软，腰眼一阵阵泛酸。  
满意地看到枪刃大腿直抖，小小的金属挂锁悬在阴茎根部摇晃，里面的肠肉缩张着，虽然才只吃进一半，却已把白魔的茎头都舔热了。  
不自觉地扭着屁股，紧张地鼻尖冒汗的模样真是可爱又性感。白魔终于放过囊袋，不再用手指乱戳那两丸可怜兮兮的肉球，一把握住那根肉棒，枪刃浑身的肌肉顿时都收紧了，屁股夹得白魔小腹一紧。  
白魔掐着他的腰，“看看你这副淫荡的婊子样，屁股一扭一扭吃我的鸡巴，把你……”  
“淫荡的屁眼插饱了吗？”  
白魔猛一挺腰顶进去一截，“骚货。”  
枪刃大腿夹着白魔的腰，窒人的火热内壁闷地白魔呼吸发紧，抓着男人的屁股，自下而上又是狠命一顶。  
“唔！”短促的呻吟被枪刃咬断在嘴里，牙齿差点切到了朝前顶的舌头，他被操得直接滑坐下去，一下被顶进深处，肠子都好像被撑起来，他趴到白魔身上压着女性饱满的胸部，身体阵阵发软，感觉肚子也微微发胀。  
白魔抓住他的臀肉，挺身在他身体里缓慢抽插，安抚着受激紧缩的肠壁，于疼痛中碾出细细的快感，枪刃的阴茎被夹在他们之间，白魔感觉自己腹部被顶着一跳一跳，稍微加快了抽送，阴茎就越发绷紧了戳着白魔。  
枪刃在她身上半跪半坐，手撑在沙发靠背，被顶得微微上下，白魔腰肢微酸，啪一下重重拍上他屁股，“能不能主动点，自己动。”  
抓紧了沙发靠背，枪刃缓缓沉下腰，自己主动用后穴把肉棒吞入的感觉还是很有些不一样，他羞耻地视线恨不得垂到地上去，小腹收紧，憋胀的感觉又隐隐浮出来。  
白魔用嘴唇轻碰了碰他，软软温温的嘴唇带来一阵酥麻，白魔用指尖轻轻按在红色爱心上滑动，细细品味着胶纸下面乳尖微妙的凸起，“乳头都兴奋地翘起来了，枪刃还真是敏感呢。”  
“再稍微更动情一点吧，用你的屁股取悦我。”  
白魔一口叼起枪刃项圈上爱心坠饰，用牙齿轻轻咬住，抚着枪刃的脊背开始挺腰……  
枪刃身体起伏，穴肉吞吐着橡胶棒，他乳头被闷得发胀，茎头的铃铛甩来甩去，不时被夹进他们身体之间，阴茎根部的金属小锁都被煨热了，烫烫地往白魔小腹上烙。无法发泄的欲望让快感流通得越发激烈，爽得他直伸脖子，脖颈却被白魔咬着吊坠牵住，躬着腰，脖子绷得一鼓一鼓，让项圈箍地发窒。  
完全无法思考自己是怎么样坐在白魔的鸡巴上被插得直摇屁股，枪刃呻吟着，双手渐渐撑不住沙发靠背，丢脸地滑下来，去搂白魔纤细的脖子。  
男人的体重压得白魔胸口发闷，然而快感飞快地腾起来，让她小腹发热，咬着枪刃脖子上的吊坠把他紧紧逮住了狠操，一阵猛烈地抽插后，把热液尽数射进男人身体里……  
“唔……”  
屁股里面被射满了液体，滑溜溜有种失禁的错觉，枪刃抱着白魔，反复去捏住白魔的肩膀，忍耐着因高涨无从发泄的欲火，与被压迫膀胱挤出的尿意。蜷起脚趾扭捏着，夹紧大腿，却直到白魔从他身体里抽出来，给仿若失禁的后穴堵上了肛塞，也没有能说出来那个请求……  
“看到那根钢管了吗，有没有兴趣给我跳段艳舞？”  
“……”  
“问你话呢。”白魔又一拍他的屁股，打地他尿意又猛然迸起来一下。  
看他一直盯着自己下体，白魔不满地抓住那根肉棒，揪起尿道棒顶端的短链抽插了一下，最后往里一推，塞得前面的细锁链部分都嵌进去一截，白魔拨弄着那只根部的小锁，暗示着他身体的控制权交由谁来掌控的事实。尿道被责罚的疼痛带起阵阵尿意，痛感与险些失守的羞耻与后怕，弄得枪刃意识阵阵迷离。  
“我又不会……”  
白魔倒是很热情，“没关系，我教你呀！枪刃这么聪明，肯定看一遍就会了！”  
这好像不是智力的问题……  
枪刃都不知道自己是怎么走到这根光亮的钢管前的，只觉得屁股夹着肛塞，里面堵着液体不让往外流的感觉又羞耻又淫乱。  
“艳舞呢，就是要引起人的性欲，所以其实也没什么技巧，只要尽情展示……枪刃你在听吗？”  
心不在焉的样子真是叫人来气，“你过来。”  
引导着枪刃背贴钢管站立，白魔指导：“然后手放膝盖上，腰往前挺，屁股翘起来……好。”  
“没错，就是这种若即若离，臀缝好像要去夹着钢管，又不去夹，上下挺腰，屁股淫荡地假意摩蹭……”白魔掰开他的臀瓣，枪刃下意识回头看了一眼，从钢管的反射中看到了自己屁股上肛塞的模样，顿时浑身肌肉都抽紧了。  
那也是一只光滑圆润的红色桃心，造型饱满，牢牢镶嵌在他肛口。这样从上到下都被奇怪地装饰起来，就好像浑身都散发奇怪的气息了一样。  
一阵阵缩紧的肛口夹地肛塞一动一动，好像在呼吸，更像是心跳搏动。枪刃羞耻地大脑发晕，屁股无意识往后顶抵到了钢管，挤地肛塞猛地往前一突，枪刃穴肉一绞，爽得舌头都挤出来。  
而白魔看着一阵无奈，又重重打一下他的屁股，“叫你跳舞不是让你自慰，别作这副发情的母狗样。”  
“啊……”  
猛烈的打拍打印着灼痛，打地枪刃憋住的尿好像要炸出来，然而在强烈的羞耻之外，一阵神秘的快感也袭击了他的脑子。  
“嗯……”  
“叫这么娇媚是想干嘛，勾引我操你的屁股吗？”白魔箍住他的脖子问。  
枪刃憋着尿意，被那一阵阵古怪的涨痛弄得浑身发软，“我……我想……”  
“想什么？”白魔把他双手背后。  
“想……方便。”  
“哪也别想去。”  
咔哒一声，他被拷在了这根钢管上。  
“……”枪刃几乎要后背贴着钢管滑下去。  
“你都还没有给我跳好一段舞，准备好接受惩罚了吗？”白魔把玩着枪刃项圈上的可爱桃心，温柔而不失残酷地说。  
“唔……”枪刃目光无意义地四处游动，漫涨的憋胀叫他迫切需要寻找些什么来转移自己的注意力。  
白魔抓住他拷在一起的手腕，扭转手肘往上举，在后背组成一个“W”形，逼他不得不仰起头，直起腰，脊背紧紧贴住钢管。用宽胶带一层层绕过去，把枪刃小臂收紧了角度捆紧，全部缠到钢管上粘住固定，白魔伸手轻抚男人正因挺直了腹部而憋胀感越发清晰的小腹，暖温的手掌温度让枪刃一阵舒适，又一阵难受，膝盖腿打起了弯。屁股往后顶，两半股肉就用缝隙夹上了粗管子，顶得爱心肛塞又是一动……  
被白魔又一巴掌拍到屁股上，枪刃惊叫一声，脚背勾起来，蹭来蹭去下意识往钢管子上缠，让白魔踢了一脚小腿，啪更重一巴掌拍上去，“骚货想干什么？舞也不跳，就知道撅着屁股发情？”  
要不是胶带粘地还算牢固带住了一点劲，枪刃可能已经软得滑下去了，膀胱好像要爆炸了一样一胀一胀，却不知道是碾到了那一点，一阵阵快感也直往上蹿。  
屁股也……很奇怪，在臀肉上火辣辣的痛感烧烫之外，里面也……  
白魔掰开他的屁股，钻进穴里捉了捉，把肛塞拉出一截，“骚屁股连肛塞都往里吃，刚才没操够，没喂饱你下面这张小嘴？”  
“不……”枪刃脸涨得通红，小声争辩。  
明明是刚刚顶到了钢管，不小心撞进去的……  
白魔握着他挺立的阴茎左右甩动，摇地尿道棒上的铃铛乱响，又托起沉甸甸的囊袋，一掂一掂，轻轻扯那下面的小挂锁。尿意一阵阵猛冲上来又在疼痛中退去，性器被过分狎玩的感觉让枪刃头晕眼花。  
白魔在他胸前鼓起的两个小点反复掠过指腹，隔着胶纸摩擦着乳尖，泌出轻微的麻痒一滴滴往枪刃身体里渗。  
掰过枪刃在背后散开往两边的手掌，把它们掌心相对按紧了，续上胶带缠上去粘紧，枪刃的双肩越发扩开，胸膛挺起来，一起一伏，两只乳贴也随之色情地呼吸起来。  
“乳头硬地把我贴平的贴纸都撑凸了，你看你这淫荡的身体，非常有必要调教一下啊。”白魔按住那粒凸起来的乳尖打着圈揉，“你说……是不是呀？”  
枪刃被她戏弄地身体发颤，双腿夹得发酸，憋不住的尿意快要把他弄疯了。  
赤身裸体被捆在这里的样子真的很悲惨呢，当白魔用结实的鞭稍抬起枪刃下巴的时候，男人的眼神都有些放空了，眼里隐隐的水汽让他看起来竟然有了几分可怜。  
白魔扬手在空中一甩，清脆的鞭响震地枪刃呼吸一滞。  
“很久没挨过鞭子了是吧，看你，皮肉都不长记性了。”折了折手中鞭子，松松那有些硬紧的筋皮，白魔垂下手，看着一点惊恐在枪刃眼睛里飘来转去，微笑一下扬起了手……  
“唔！！”随着鞭子抽上人类的皮肉，枪刃惊叫着，强烈的尿意从膀胱炸起来，像是石子在里面碾，叫他整个下体都疼起来。  
“不要……”  
白魔停下手，欣赏了一下鞭痕从男人结实的胸膛浮起艳丽的红色……  
“至少让我……唔！！”枪刃夹地两条腿都拧住了，终于还是绕上了钢管，难耐地扭动着，鞭打的跳痛一下下随着血液流动猛烈地侵袭他，胀痛持续了太久，疼得他膀胱都本来发起麻了，却被鞭子打得要炸出来，鸡巴疼得像是要裂开。  
“这么快就被打哭了？”白魔抹掉他脸颊挂着的清泪，“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，坚强的防护职业，不过被鞭子抽了两下，就哭得气都喘不匀了，真没出息。”  
枪刃被她羞辱地浑身一颤。  
“你在看哪呢？”  
白魔视线一低，盯着那根立得笔直的肉棍子，顶端尿道棒挂着的小铃铛微不可察地轻晃，覆上手拢住那根火热的性器，白魔抬头问枪刃，“想射？还是想尿？”  
枪刃整个人像是被通了电流，浑身没一处不在抖，拧来拧去地往后缩，却怎么也缩不出背后钢管与面前白魔之间的狭小空间，脚勾在管子上磨磨蹭蹭，痛苦地失了声。  
把鞭柄抵到男人的胸口，压着硬挺的乳尖用力往里摁，白魔捏着他另一边硬得石子一般的乳头轻轻拈动，规整的桃心贴纸被高凸起来的乳头顶地翘起一个角，另一边被狠狠往里压的鞭柄压得干脆边缘全部开花一样炸起来，鞭柄转了个角度，用棱边瞄准了乳尖摁进去碾动。  
“快回答我，你想要什么？”  
“唔……唔唔……要……”  
不知不觉枪刃浑身都被冷汗浸透了，手臂上的胶带大片失了黏性，却剩下顽固的一小片牢牢粘着皮肤牵扯出刺痛，然而他全副注意力都聚焦在小腹，因无可发泄的憋胀而目光失焦，呢喃着……  
“要……”要什么？  
他几乎失去了思考的能力。  
“要什么？”白魔的鞭柄终于离开了他的乳头，却又摁到他小腹，只轻轻一按就把枪刃猛地炸了个清醒，再也顾不上什么羞耻，也不敢再犹豫，“要尿！要尿！！求你……放……”  
“放……”  
整个世界好像突然火车一样开过来，撞倒了他，并且无情地碾了过去。  
白魔去勾那阴茎顶端挂下来的小铃铛，指尖沾到了一滴淡黄色的液体，漏出的尿液缓慢地顺着细链子往下滑，蓄在铃铛上，再慢慢滴下去几滴，淡淡的腥臊味道悄悄散出来……  
一直像是缠在钢管上的枪刃突然像是被抽了脊椎，软软地滑坠下去，手臂的胶带被强行撕扯开，痛得像是掀掉了枪刃手臂上的一层皮，但他好像没有感觉。  
竟然直接，这样……失禁，尿了出来……  
“要尿是吧？”  
被白魔一把抓起短发揪起来的时候，枪刃觉得隐隐不安，不止因为尿液的腥臊味道，白魔把他的头发揪起放下，反复比划几次之后终于放弃用头发把他固定在钢管上的想法。  
“那你得稍微乖一点了。”拍拍枪刃的脸颊，白魔站起来，踢开他的腿，让枪刃的身体跪坐地更低。  
“来，仰头，张嘴。”  
“再伏低一点。”白魔看着他，蹲下又站起，抬脚敲敲他的背，又用鞋尖勾他下巴，“头可以仰高一点。”  
枪刃好像完全明白了她在做什么，又完全不明白她要做什么，乖乖地伏低身体任她摆弄，仅仅泄出几滴的小腹已经胀地又酸又麻难受透了，连尿道里也烧着疼，就算失去胶带，他的双手依然被反拷在钢管，做出白魔要求的动作很废了一番功夫。  
“好了。”  
看着几乎趴到地上的枪刃痴张开嘴巴，白魔感觉自己的小腹也胀疼起来，她蹲下来，揪起男人的头发酝酿了一下，一边感慨枪刃的五官也还算俊朗，一边尿了出来，液柱快速地抬起，骚臭的尿液噗嗞打在了枪刃脸上。  
灼热的液体在他脸上兜了个圈，才把落点送进他嘴巴，尿的骚味顿时占据了他，尿液打在他舌头上，溅出细小的液滴挂满了他嘴巴不管是哪个部位。  
他竟然这样趴在地上，用自己的嘴巴去接白魔的尿……  
被这样彻底的羞辱。  
尿液漫上他下颚的牙齿，枪刃舌头都像是泡进了尿里，满口是骚，而白魔又拉着他仰头，腥臊的味道直往他喉咙里灌。排泄的舒适感与羞辱枪刃的兴奋感一齐在心头涌动，白魔拎着枪刃的头发摆弄着角度，“再张大点。”  
就是这样，直直的，尿进他的喉咙口……  
被一股神秘的力量所操控，枪刃的舌头完全的吐出来，耷拉在外面，像条被热瘫了的狗，一阵阵收缩张开自己的喉咙。  
迸发的尿液直直射了进去，滑擦过喉口，突突打上更里面的内壁，直接注进了枪刃肚子里。  
他到底在干什么？  
主动张开嘴巴，接别人的尿喝？  
身体，好像完全坏掉了，在这样的凌辱下急剧翻涌着快感，在手脚的轻微抽搐中枪刃坐在地上，眼睛上翻……  
小小的高潮了。  
……  
很长一段时间里，枪刃保持着呆滞状态，身体雕像一般凝着不堪的姿势。  
白魔捏起他脖子前面的红色桃心吊饰摸了摸，规整的水晶切面摸起来十分丝滑，但枪刃还是没有任何反应。  
因为羞耻地太厉害而呆滞到不能讲话，还真是……  
枪刃满脸沾着尿，嘴巴里面更是，肚子里面更加是，连胸前也洒着零星的淡淡骚味，被侮辱成这样，浑身散发着氨味，让他闻起来像个便器。  
这副丑态还真是又可怜，又下贱。  
白魔解开枪刃的手腕，干脆按头把他推地栽倒到地上，一看拱起的屁股，果然小巧的爱心肛塞又往里陷了一点，白魔啵嘚一下给他拔出来，男人浑身一颤，菊穴里缓缓流出了热乎乎的半透明浆液，被白魔用纸巾擦去。  
“看你这……”  
白魔戴上了道具，骑上他的屁股，一根阴茎搭到男人的股沟，往后慢慢拖动，茎头抵上穴口……  
噗地插进已经含了很久淫液的肉穴，枪刃跪趴在下面，被推地身体一耸，已经被浸透的里面又暖又湿，白魔享受地吐出一口气，很快进入状态，快速地动作起来一下下往下压，抽插操干男人的屁股。  
枪刃身体被撞地一摇一摇，也默不作声地任她操，白魔勾起他脖子上的项圈，扣紧手指，勒住枪刃用力往里顶，即便穴壁的湿软减缓了疼痛，深深操干中肠子被捅入扯出的难受还是叫他挤出呻吟，枪刃脖子下面的爱心晃来晃去，阴茎摇摆，铃声乱响，即使被操得失禁滴滴答答尿出来，小小的锁也依然挂在胯下与世无争。  
除了阴茎在屁股里一进一出，涨落的痛苦与快感之外，好像什么都感觉不到了。  
他是怎么堕落到这样的境地的？  
完全想不到了。  
然后是排泄，洗澡，漱口……白魔给他口让他发泄……  
还有什么……  
反正一觉醒来，他依然是他。  
尊严不是一件衣服，更何况就算是衣服，也没人能轻易从他身上扒下来。  
……  
“你还好吧？”白魔忍不住伸手探探他额头，惊讶道，“难道还没缓过劲？”  
“我很好。”枪刃答完，又想了想，“不过……”  
“唉呀你放心，真的没有味道，真的真的真的，不信我现在就给你来个舌吻证明好不好？”白魔嘴巴直往他脸上凑，身体一拱一拱惊地枪刃脖子直往后仰。  
“不用……”  
“真的呀？”白魔终于停下动作，眨巴着闪亮的大眼睛。  
枪刃刚松下一口气，就被这大兔子猛地弹起来在嘴巴上响亮的“啾”嘬了一口。  
“嘿嘿嘿……”  
“不是说了……”枪刃被她突然地搞懵了。  
“人家想亲你嘛，这都不行吗？”  
“枪刃你真好。”维埃拉伏着耳朵在他怀里乱钻，亲昵地磨蹭自己的脑袋。  
“啊……”  
“不过以后还是不这样玩了。”  
“为什么？”枪刃十分吃惊于这坏兔子居然还有良心发现的一天。  
“还说呢，口得人家舌头都麻了，嘴巴都酸了，真的累死了好不好！”  
“呃……”这个……  
枪刃想了半天，也只干巴巴挤出一句辛苦了。  
活像是在战斗结束发出来毫无感情的自动宏喊话。  
白魔盯了他一会，噗嗤笑出来，“都不反驳一下明明是我那么欺负你吗？”  
“唔……”虽然心里倒是这样想的，道理也是这个道理。  
不过，他也确实觉得白魔很辛苦……  
“你才是辛苦了。”一直一直都是……  
白魔又反过来感谢他。  
完蛋，这不是更像喊话宏了嘛。太奇怪了，都是被枪刃这家伙带偏的画风！

・那个啥我也想点梗  
但在R18点梗里写全年龄甜段子是否搞错了什么？  
写的好无聊……脑内满汉全席，写出来只会“我吃饭”说的就是我吧，酌情观看吧。

枪刃的头发是天然的栗色。  
长度时有变化，不过总体都保持着那个万年不变的发型。  
虽然看着还算顺眼，但白魔也有想过让他改一下万年不变的造型。  
可惜所有新尝试都在预览效果阶段就因为“实在让人太不习惯了”而宣告失败。  
他的头发不知道为什么看起来总是有一点杂乱，没那么整齐，也许是他战斗起来行动很快而且时常变化的原因。  
不知道其他人有没有这种感觉，反正白魔觉得他这样的头发……毛绒绒的，很可爱。  
可惜除她之外无人苟同。  
但白魔还是坚持认为，枪刃严肃坚韧的气质与他头毛很乱所以看起来毛绒绒让人很想摸并无冲突。  
终于能上手摸他的时候，白魔很有种得偿所愿的感觉。  
呼噜呼噜毛，呼噜呼噜毛……  
稍微，有一点失落……  
虽然确实毛绒绒的，但又稍微有一丢丢扎手，真的是，这家伙居然连头发都随性格的吗，发丝略粗，硬戳戳扎着人掌心发痒。  
不过白魔又换了个方式。  
嗨呀，顺着摸的话，还是很软的嘛。  
但就算硬戳戳也还是很好玩，主要是头发主人的表现很可爱。  
谁能猜到枪刃被摸头会是这样的反应呢？  
僵着脖子，脸颊泛红，不知所措。  
“差不多行了吧。”  
白魔在他头上揉来揉去，把他抓得像是刚让提丰老师理过发。  
“……”  
“你够了。”枪刃逮住白魔作恶的爪子，草草捋一下自己的头发，“头发有那么好玩吗。”  
真是疯了魔了。  
“对啊。”白魔答地枪刃一愣，继续诚实叙述，“你头发确实很好玩。”  
“……”  
这不按套路出牌的回答一时噎住了枪刃。  
也不知道哪根神经搭错了线，看着洋洋得意笑着的白魔，枪刃也突然袭击，把手插到她头发里一阵乱揉。  
果然兔子缩起肩膀，被他大手刻意几下就揉地顺滑的头发全翘起来乱糟糟的十分狼狈，茫然瞪大的眼睛又显得有些可爱。  
看白魔回过神来就要发怒，枪刃又讨好地帮她理顺。方才是存心报复没有感觉到，现在慢慢地摸，才感觉维埃拉的头发这么光滑，顺着手指梳理，打结的发丝一点点解开来，黑瀑似的发丝柔柔软软，流水似的滑过他指缝……  
白魔很快就不恼了，安静下来扑低耳朵看他。  
指尖青丝缠绕，细腻的手感惹得他阵阵心动，像是心里住进了一窝毛蓬蓬的小雏鸟，挤来挤去的毛团子蹭得他心痒。  
“摸起来很舒服吧？”  
“……”这一下枪刃又不知道怎么回答了。  
刚还在对白魔不满，转眼自己却摸了上去。  
“枪刃喜欢我的头发吗？”白魔两只耳朵立起来，左右转动，显得很高兴。  
白魔的头发摸起来跟枪刃自己的不一样，柔软顺滑，有点像在摸兔子毛。  
“那你想不想替我梳头？我教你编头发呀！”  
看枪刃还在犹豫，白魔行动敏捷，蹦起来扭身就跑走了。直到枪刃手里被塞了一只梳子，他才从那如瀑长发在空中旋转悠悠荡起，散出的一段微弱发香里清醒过来。  
……  
白魔坐在梳妆台前的矮凳上，枪刃站在后面也不知道紧张些啥，看底下维埃拉的长耳悠闲摇摆，捏着梳子手心冒汗。  
圆润的梳子齿没入发间，尖端轻戳着白魔头皮，枪刃不由自主屏住了呼吸，控制着力道，端着梳子向下移动，一路梳开光亮长发解开缠绕滑到了低，发梢一散从梳齿间挣出来。  
随着梳理，头发与梳齿间的摩擦慢慢减小，变得越来越顺滑，有种奇妙的舒适感。而更重要的是，通过前面的镜子，枪刃每次一抬头，都能发现镜中的白魔在看他，四目相对的一瞬，维埃拉专注望着他的明亮眸子里好像藏着光，照得枪刃心胸一片亮堂堂的，心脏砰砰乱跳。  
白魔低下头，手伸到脑后，皓白的手腕一转，抓起大段乌发，“我教你弄个简单的吧。”  
“抓住这撮头发……拿着呀。”  
白魔乖巧地微微低头，抿起嘴笑，让枪刃把她头发往上绾，脑后的头发梳上去，露出一段颈子，雪白雪白，让枪刃握着她顺滑的发丝，动作有些心不在焉……  
“哎呀你快点，也不是很难吧，把那一撮扎起来。”  
……  
“这样就好了吗？”  
枪刃紧张的表现让白魔觉得有点好笑，维埃拉向后一仰头靠到枪刃身上，耳朵动一动，轻蹭两下男人手臂，“好了哦。是不是感觉其实没那么难？”  
白魔伸着懒腰站起来，侧身摸摸自己的头发，照照镜子，转过来……  
“……你发什么呆呢？”  
枪刃视线飞速飘远又慢腾腾地拉回来，“那个，好像很少见你把头发扎上去……”  
“喔，很少吗？”白魔眨眨眼，疑惑道，“出任务的时候我不是经常盘起来吗？”  
“这样……”然后说什么？说他直到今天才突然发现白魔绾起头发来很好看？  
“这——样，枪刃你很奇怪喔……”  
太近了……能闻到白魔的发香，感觉到她的呼吸……  
“喜欢给我梳头吗，”白魔伸直手臂搭到他双肩，手指在枪刃脑后交叉，翻成掌心向外，半是认半是玩笑地问，“那以后也一直给我梳头，好不好？”  
以后也一直……像现在一样喜欢我，好不好？  
像今天，像现在，像这个转瞬即逝的此时此刻。  
枪刃会躲她的视线，又会忍不住偷偷看她，闪烁的目光之下，是一颗真诚的心在熠熠生辉。  
“好。”  
“好。”白魔重复一遍枪刃的回答，忍不住笑起来。柔风吹动她的碎发，好像已经吹到了多年以后。

end


End file.
